Continuum: Total Drama Island
by Ddynamo
Summary: The cast of Total Drama and what would have eventually become the Nightmare Series cast get merged and shuffled across every season into a brand new version of Total Drama. In season one, we're joined by eleven original Total Drama contestants and eleven OCs to form a dramatic rendition of Total Drama Island!
1. Episode 1: Not So Happy Campers, Part 1

**AN: **So, this is it. As Nightmare at Pahkitew Island continued I still grew dissatisfied with the way it was going. It just… didn't feel right. Part of it I can attribute to getting burned out on having a cast made purely of OCs. I couldn't just add the original cast to the story and while I considered doing a new original cast fic it didn't feel right to just throw all my OCs away either. Thus, I was led to the conclusion that keeping them but shuffling into Total Drama and beginning on the original TDI. I think this is something that I might come to truly love.

* * *

The lake was quiet and placid as the shot showed the end of a pier with hills and forests going off into the distance. It was evident that it was either very old or abandoned, as several planks from the dock were missing.

Chris McLean, the host of the show getting ready to premier popped onto the shot from underneath and started speaking. "Yo," he greeted. "We're coming at you live from Camp Wawanakwa, somewhere in Muskoka Ontario. I'm your host, Chris McLean! Dropping season one of _the_ hottest reality show on television,_ right now_!"

A musical score turned on in the background and gave the footage an ominous tone. "Here's the deal, twenty-two campers have signed up to spend eight weeks right here at this crummy old summer camp. They'll compete in challenges against each other, then have to face the judgment of their fellow campers."

The score grew into a slightly lighter tone. Every three days, one team will either win a reward or watch one of their team members walk down the Dock of Shame," he said, pointing out the name of the very dock he was on. "Take a ride on the loser boat, and leave Total Drama Island for good."

The camera cut to a campside area with several stumps placed in front of a campfire made of an old tire rim and an oil drum made to look like a podium. "Their fates will be decided here, at the dramatic campfire ceremony, where each week all but on camper will receive a marshmallow," he continued. He pulled out a stick with a marshmallow at the end and ate it.

"In the end, only one will be left standing and will be rewarded with cheesy tabloid fame and a small fortune, which, let's face it, they'll probably blow in a week."

"To survive, they'll have to face black flies," he said as a swarm of flies appeared on screen. "Grizzly bears," he said as the camera panned down and revealed a bear swatting at the swarm. "Disgusting camp food." The shot showed a giant insect larvae infesting a bowl of food. "_And_ each other."

"Every moment will be caught on one of the hundreds of cameras situated all over the camp!" Cameras were shown in various positions on the island in areas that would disturb the wildlife.

"Who will crumble under the pressure? Find out here on Total! Drama! Island!"

* * *

(Opening Theme)

* * *

"Welcome back to Total Drama Island," the host reintroduced as the show returned from its opening theme. "It's time to meet our campers! We told them we'd be staying at this five star resort, so if they seem a little TO'd, that's probably why."

As if on cue, a boat arrived and quickly sped off, leaving behind a girl with hair that was bright red, likely dyed that way with two pigtails, revealing clothing, and a flower adorned on her head. "Zoey, the _Indie_ _Chick!_" Chris announced.

"Hey, Chris," the girl greeted. "It looks like I'm the first one here, huh? Well, I hope everyone here is nice," she said with a faint smile.

"Trust me, they're not," Chris refuted. "This is one _brutal_ gang."

"Oh," she said as she moved to the end of the dock, dropping her bags down on a spot near the edge and beginning the pile.

Another boat sped of, this time delivering a black teenager in a green shirt carrying two bags along with him. "Yo, DJ!" Chris greeted as the boy approached the end of the dock.

"Yo, Chris McLean! How's it going?" the boy responded with a high-five. "Hey, you sure we got the right place here? Where's the hot tub at?"

"Yo dog, this is it! Camp Wawanakwa!" Chris said with enthusiasm.

DJ picked his bags up and started walking towards the end again with an annoyed expression, taking a glance around his new surroundings. "Hm… looked a lot different on the application form," he said to himself.

The next to arrive was a black girl with bushy hair contained by a grey baseball cap. She wore large darkened sunglasses that partially obscured her eyes and a baggy denim jacket over a white top. She wore a stern expression as she approached the host, though his smile remained unphased. "Sophie, our Gamer Girl is here!"

Sophie simply pursed her lips. "Am I supposed to believe this resembles a five-star resort in _any_ way?"

"Not anymore," Chris said lightly.

The girl's expression softened into a slight smirk. "Well, it doesn't matter anyway. Be it resort or summer camp, I've never lost a game and I don't intend to, either."

"You can't, like, _never_ lose, right?" Zoey asked.

Sophie pushed her glasses closer to her face. "Never."

"Chris McLean!" a voice called out from off screen as a boat sped by. He was wearing a pink unbuttoned jacket a cowboy hat that concealed blond hair. "I'm pumped, man! It's an honor to be here, man!"

"The Geoffster!" the host said with matching enthusiasm. "Welcome to the island, man!"

"Thanks, man!" Geoff responded with a smile.

Sophie tangled her fingers behind her back. "Do you know game theory?" she asked with a grin.

"Game what? Dunno what you're talking about, man," Geoff said obliviously.

"Never mind. I didn't think so, anyway." Sophie turned to address the host. "I don't think this is the show I thought it was. I was expecting exciting cutthroat political action' not 'teen drama romance simulator'. I didn't sign up to spend my summer break back in high school. I get enough of that at home."

"Isn't that what high school is?" Zoey asked. "The politics part anyway…"

Chris gave a light laugh. "I think we've got a good mix of both here!" Another boat sped by, this time delivering a tall, dark, and handsome Hispanic man passed by wearing a confident smile. "Meet Alejandro, our resident charming gentleman!"

Sophie and Zoey were already swooning.

"Thank you for the _perfect_ introduction, Chris. Hola, amigos. It's a pleasure to make your acquaintances. I hope we can all have a good, fun, and _fair_ game, si?"

Sophie shook her head as if getting herself out of a trance. "R-Right. Yes. Fair. Games are never any fun when a cheater is involved. Right Zoey?"

Zoey didn't respond.

"Zoey?" Sophie repeated. She nudged her on the arm.

She blinked and suddenly became aware again. "Oh, sorry. I was just… staring… at you," she said quietly.

"Right," Alejandro dismissed.

Suddenly, they were all interrupted by an ear-piercing scream. "OH MY GOSH!" a girl screamed. "IT'S _THE _CHRIS MCLEAN!"

"Right, it's my personal obsessive stalk… I mean, blogger, Sierra!" Chris said.

Sierra was a tanned girl with a long, braided style of hair that was dyed purple. "Chris! I can't believe I'm actually _here! _I signed up _just_ to meet you, you know?!" She paused to take a breath. "Gee, you're a lot shorter in real life. Of course, I already knew they make him look taller in all the photoshoots!

She suddenly pulled a camera out of her pocket and snapped a picture of the host. "Okay, that is _so_ going on my blog!"

"Just… go stand with the others before I regret my decision to bring you here," Chris commanded.

She grabbed the host and pulled him into a bone-crushing hug."Okay Chris, byeeee! Have fun!" she shouted as she finally let go.

"Too late." he deadpanned.

The next contestant had a violent sneer as he threw his luggage onto the dock from a boat and then jumped down in one quick motion. He was covered in piercing and had a green Mohawk on his head. "Duncan, dude!"

He took one cursory glance at the camp, then said, "I don't like surprises."

"Yeah, you're parole officer warmed me about me that! He also told me to give him a holler any time and have you returned to juvie," Chris said without flinching.

Duncan walked to the end of the dock with the others carrying his luggage. "Wow, you went to juvie?!" Zoey said in surprise as he approached.

"Yup."

"Like, what did you do? I mean, if you don't mind me asking that is. Wait, was it something bad?"

"It was just some harmless graffiti," Duncan replied.

"Oh. Cool… I guess? Sorry, am I being too annoying?" Zoey questioned.

Duncan just rolled his eyes.

The next arrival was the oddest dressed of them all. She was wearing a homemade spacesuit out of tinfoil and a fishbowl turned upside down covering her head with a hole on top so she could get air. She wore what was clearly just an alien mask on her face and behind her head, bright orange hair could be seen.

Chris let out a long, drawn out sigh. "For our next camper meet… _ugh… _MoonMoon, the space alien!"

"Greeting earthlings, you have been graced by the presence off MoonMoon from planet Plutosumeria! MoonMoon has come to observe your species in ideal conditions in this 'game' of life and death! Prove thineselves worthy or you shall face extermination, worms!"

"Seriously?" Sophie said in exasperation.

"Come on guys," Zoey said lightly. "She's probably _not_ serious, she just wants to make an entrance, right?"

"You _can't _be real." Duncan groaned. "Listen, dork, this ain't ComicCon. Take off the goofy costume."

"MoonMoon knows not of this word 'dork' you humans use, but MoonMoon can smell your xenophobia from here. You are disrespecting MoonMoon and you are disrespecting her culture, human scum! For that, you must be shown punishment for your sins!" The alien girl pulled out a shoddily made space gun and pointed it at Duncan. "MOONMOON! BRAAP BRAAAP!"

"Ow! What the –," Duncan said. He pulled a dark out of his arm, which had a large needle sticking out the front. "Are those _real _darts?"

"You are lucky MoonMoon's phaser was merely set to 'pain'. MoonMoon was aiming to have you vaporized!"

"Listen, I'm usually against hurting _girls_, but if you shoot me with that again, you_ will_ be sorry," he threatened.

"I do not speak ape," the alien said casually.

"Hey, is she even allowed to have that?" DJ interjected on the chaos. "It has to count as a weapon, right?"

"Sorry, no can do! Can't take away anything that would make the show less fun, could I? Fun for me at least, not so much for you. Besides, she's not the only one who requested to bring weapons."

"Wait, so she's not the only one?" Sophie complained. "I take it back, this island isn't high school, it's a frickin' _circus_."

"Tread lightly, human."

"Ignoring that fiasco, our next contestant is another huge fan of yours truly," Chris said pridefully. "Everyone, give a big hand for Topher."

Topher was almost Chris's spitting image. His hair was as neat as the host and the clothes he wore were clearly meant to mimic his own. "Chris! Dude! It's so nice to finally meet you in person. I saw you on that figure skating show. You know, with _your _hosting skills and my good looks, I'm sure we're gonna blow this show's rating up!"

"GOOD LOOKS!?" MoonMoon sneered. "You human's unfortunate appearance is an insult to the very concept of evolution!"

"Um, Chris? Are you sure you picked the right people for the show? I'm not sure this band of misfits really qualifies for the cutthroat drama the audience is looking for, know what I mean?"

"I've got plenty of that too, but comic relief _is_ pretty important," Chris said. "I think I know what I'm doing."

"I really don't think so. See, what I would've done is put in a very powerful villain that the audience can root against. Wouldn't that be exciting?" Topher offered.

"I don't think we have anyone like that here," Alejandro said calmly.

"Hmm, well. If you need any hosting advice, Chris, you know where to call!" Topher said as he headed down the dock.

"I don't think I will," Chriss said snidely. "Now introducing a proud member of MENSA, Scarlett!" A girl walked onto the dock in apparel that made her fit more as a school teacher than a camper – she had red hair that was tied into a bun and large, round glasses.

She walked lightly across the dock eyeing the other campers.

Duncan scoffed. "Where do you think you are? This ain't the spelling bee, hun."

Scarlett shot a light glare toward Chris. "I was under the impression that this would a contest of intellectual capability located at a _clean_ resort. Obviously, the brochure was misleading."

Zoey scratched the back of her head. "I thought this was a talent contest?"

"We'll get to that," Chris said. "If you're still here by then."

Scarlett adjusted her glasses. "I suppose the location is inconsequential anyway. Will there at least be private quarters? I would prefer to sleep… by myself," she stated, taking a glance at the girl with the alien mask.

"This is the full camp experience – you'll be getting quite a bit of _personal_ time to get to know each other. I hope you like bunk beds!"

Scarlett's eye twitched slightly.

The next camper arrived with a loud thud as he moved onto the dock. He moved in a stiff, formal way and was wearing full military fatigues. He had short blonde hair that was buzz cut and shoes that seemed to fit feet twice as big as normal. "_Weak," _he sneered as he arrived.

"A yes, son of a famous general, Jaden Horn has arrived. "This will be -"

"You… and you." He pointed toward DJ and Alejandro. "Those two will be on my team. The others will not."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, hold it," Chris said. "That is _not_ for you to decide. And how did you know we were splitting into teams anyway? I certainly didn't mention that detail."

He sniffed. "Simple. My dad is famous. He pulled strings."

"Hey Chris," Sophie shouted. "This dude is, like, cheating already! Can't he be disqualified for that?"

"He can," Chris said lightly. Jaden shot him a glare. "But I don't really care to enforce it. Right now. I'll make sure stuff like that doesn't get to egregious."

"You should," a voice said from behind. "An unfair game could be cause for loss of viewer retention that contestants that feel cheated would be less inclined to participate in any all-star casts, yes?" This girl was smaller than the rest – she had on a purple sweater and skirt and had brown hair that was cut into a bob. But was most striking were her glossy eyes, which seemed to look straight forward at nobody in particular.

"That's right!" Topher said.

Chris sighed. "This here… is Vi."

"Pleasure," she nodded. "However, I cannot help but observe that the filming location is not what I would describe as a five-star-resort. Although I do not have particular knowledge in the field, I believe this is what could be called a 'summer camp'."

"Pretty much," Chris groaned.

"Dude, I have no idea what she just said," Geoff said.

A boat arrived at the dock. "Our next contestant… is Antony!"

Antony jumped from the boat onto the dock below. He had dark brown windswept hair and a brown long coat that seemed to sweep in the wind. "Hell yeah! Look at these little people, I'm gonna dominate this game for sure! The only one winning this thing will be mee-eee! Helllll yeah!"

"MoonMoon thinks weapons will beat out dumb muscle any day!" the alien girl shouted.

"Haha, I'm not afraid of a little girl in a clown mask!" Antony chuckled.

"BRAAP BRAAP!" She shot the man with her dart gun. Antony flinched as hit struck his arm then quickly pulled it out. "Eat dirt, human scum!"

"Are you _really _sure about this cast, Chris?" Topher said uncertainly.

"Ugh, he already told you it was to bring in ratings," Sierra butted in. "I happen to think it's perfect! This will easily be, like, one of the top reality shows of all time! Right, Chris?"

"Absolutely," he nodded. "Next up on our list is Scott!" A red-headed boy stepped out of his boat and gave the cast a cursory glance. He was wearing a white sleeveless t-shirt and had on a pair of baggy pants.

He gave a light chuckle as he arrived. "Man, this is _too_ easy. What a bunch of weaklings."

Vi tilted her head to the left. "It could be a man's greatest folly to underestimate his peers. Disaster strikes from who we least suspect – this is a philosophy that is most prevalent in the books that which I read."

"Whatever." He walked to the end of the dock with the others. As he passed, Sophie pinched to the bridge of her nose.

"Aw, man. You _reek."_

Scott snorted. "Come on, don't be a baby. This ain't even the worst I ever stank."

"If _that_ is bothering you, you wouldn't last a week in _my _world," Jaden added. "I have smelled far worse than you can ever imagine."

Duncan crossed his arms. "I _really_ don't think how bad your nose is will have any impact on the game."

"Oh?" Jaden gave Duncan a once-over. "You look like a delinquent. How many times have you been to juvie? Ten? Twelve? I really don't think your opinion matters to anyone."

"Oh, you _really_ wanna go there?" Duncan boasted. "I could beat you up, military or not."

Zoey stepped between the two. "Come on guys, we can get along here."

Duncan scoffed. "_Sure."_

Sophie exhaled lightly. "Right. I give the island ten minutes before it _explodes _from the sheer big-headedness on it. This is… ridiculous."

"Settle down for now, kiddos… next up is _Kim."_

The next contestant looked very prim, wearing a yellow dress with a floral print arranged around it and had her blonde hair neatly tied into a bun. She tilted her head toward the dock. "Ew. I think I see the bug…" She looked around to observe her surroundings. "Uh, what is this place? This doesn't look like any five star resort _I've _ever seen. Actually… is this just a summer camp?"

"That it is!" Chris replied jovially.

The girl's demeanor quickly changed. "Awww… nooo. This is a health and safety nightmare! Imagine the mosquitoes! The unfiltered air! Grime all around! You can't make me stay here!"

"I think your ride just left," Chris said as the thumbed toward the leaving boat. "So unless you want to swim in the lake, which I assure you is _not _clean at all, then I'd say you're stuck here."

The girl huffed.

Zoey stepped aside and offered her hand to greet her.

She just raised her nose in the air. "Hmph. I don't even want to talk to anyone right now."

The next boat dropped off a boy wearing entirely pink robes and a beret holding a golden scepter. Chris gave him a smirk. "Our _'royal'_ contestant, Patrick is here!"

Sophie sighed. "So what inevitably unbearable personality trait will you end up having?"

The boy started walking across the dock, using his scepter for leverage though he clearly didn't need to. "I do not answer to… peasants." He shuddered to himself. "How much money do you have? Less than a billion, I presume? Figures…"

Duncan snorted. "What's with the kooky getup?"

"I am Patrick Von Robst, last lord of the noble country of Speckledunmire. You would do best to earn my respect, lest you face the wrath of an entire micro-nation's worth of military… peasant."

Scarlett interjected. "I have heard of no such country."

"It is a location only the elite know of. Clearly, you are not affluent enough to know of it therefore you are not worth my time."

Scarlett blinked.

"Hey, dude," Geoff started. "Is that thing made of real gold?"

"Of _course_ it is," Patrick stated as if it were obvious. "I would not debase my royal scepter with such low value commonalities." He said with a roll on the 'r'. "Please, do not ask such ridiculous questions."

"MoonMoon believes that this would be a great opportunity to study human royalty," the alien girl shouted. "What's your pain tolerance? When we inevitably invade Earth, people in positions of power will be the first to die so I kinda need to know."

"Chriiiis!" Kim shouted with a stomp of her foot. "What are the rules of this place? I need at least thirty minutes of complete silence per day and I don't trust some of these people to respect my boundaries. Where's the supervision?"

"You are all sixteen," the host said. "As old as a counselor in training. I don't see any reason why any of you should be unsupervised, so apart from me and our co-host you'll all be left to watch over yourselves."

"Cool," Duncan said.

"Cohost?" DJ noticed.

"All in due time," Chris finished. "Until then, our next contestant is _Ezekiel"_

The boat dropped off a small-ish boy in a toque who had just a little bit of stubble. "What's up," Chris introduced as he moved past.

The boy looked up. "Uh, I think I see a bird?"

Jaden frowned. "Zero out of ten, not enough social awareness. Not enough muscle either. Will not be on my team, understood?"

Chris gave a light chuckle. "Normally I'd give you a little speech about keeping your head down and not being voted off too early, but..." Chris said eyeing MoonMoon and Patrick. "I think you might be safe for a while."

"Okay, sir!" Ezekiel said with a weak salute.

The next person who was dropped off was a girl of middle eastern descent with a sort of dirt brown hair and gray track pants with an aloof expression. So far, she was the tallest of the girls and had the most muscle mass. "Ah, Samiya. Pleased you could join us," the host greeted.

Samiya didn't say anything as the lugged her bags past the host and took a small not near anyone else at the end of the dock.

"Ah, the strong, silent type," Topher said. "I like this one, Chris."

"Wow, you're really tall, Samiya," Zoey beamed.

"Just call me Sam," she said gruffly.

"R-Right," Zoey said awkwardly.

The next boat arrived, but didn't drop anyone off at the dock. Chris gave the cast a confused look before a cry of help came from within. A girl came out covered in blood and let out a strained cough. "Th-There's a madman on the loose! I've been stabbed! Murdered! Tell my dad… I wish it was him instead..."

"Oh my God!" Kim screeched.

The cast suddenly started going wide-eyed and back away from the boat.

Chris scratched his chin. "Must've been Zephyr… hmm, didn't really strike me as the kind of guy who'd..."

"Ahahah!" The girl suddenly burst out. "I'm just kidding, it's just ketchup, lol. Oh, how I wish it was real though! How funny would it have been to be the first out because I was killed! Too bad the show would be canceled and my murder not broadcast around the world."

"Renee," Chris said, slightly annoyed. "Nice of you to finally… arrived."

"Eh, hello!" the girl said. She was wearing black stockings and a white skirt covered in what was now revealed to be ketchup. She had black hair that was fairly wavy. "I like murder, serial killers, and all things related to death. Awesome, right?"

"She's totally gonna kill me in my sleep," Kim suspected.

"I'm really not though. Unless you _want_ to be killed in your sleep. Then I guess I'm fine with it," Renee said.

"Who got killed in their sleep?" a girl said from behind Chris sounding a little bit too pleased.

The host jumped a little. "Wait, where did you come from?"

"… the boat? Unless… I-I'm sorry, was that a trick question?" she said nervously. "Was I not supposed to answer that? Wait… why is that girl covered in blood? N-Not that I'm interested in blood or anything, I'm just curious."

"Oh, I got stabbed in the chest," Renee said. "… I'm a fast healer though."

"Contestant number twenty is _Sybil_," Chris said. The way this girl was dressed was unusual. She had on a black long-sleeved shirt with a pink skull marked on it and her raven black hair was combed in such a way that it blocked her left eye.

"H-Hey," she forced out.

"This is so stupid," Sophie complained. "I was expecting _worthy_ competition. Not… whatever this is."

"Overconfidence has been the downfall of many," Vi mused.

"Next up we have, Zephyr. Welcome to camp."

The next boy stood tall and had a longsword strapped to his back. He was blonde and his windswept hair seemed to blow in the wind and he stood at the end of the dock. "Pleasure to meet you, Chris. In the flesh. I am here to ensure this game is clean… and fair. You have no need to fear me as a competitor – I have no desire to win myself. My only goal is to see someone worthy win."

"What's with the giant sword, dude? This ain't the medieval fair."

"This is for self-defense," Zephyr answered. "I can assure you that it will only be used as a force of good, not evil. It is my job to look after those who do not have a voice, after all."

"That's very noble of you," Zoey beamed.

"Indeed," the swordsman said.

"What, you're just gonna throw away at a chance at a hundred grand just like that?" Sophie snapped her fingers for emphasis.

Zephyr chuckled. "Just like that."

As Zephyr joined the others, the final boat arrived carrying a skinny blonde girl dressed in a pink outfit. "Last but not least, Dakota!" Chris said.

"Um, like so, where are we?" she said unsteadily.

"Somewhere in Muskoka," he answered. "Figure out the rest yourself?"

"… And where would I put that on a map?" Dakota said. She pulled out a pink cellphone and started typing something in, but the host quickly snatched it away. "Hey, no fair! I'm trying to get the paparazzi!"

"Confiscaters keepers!" the host chuckled. "I'm not having _any_ outside interference. None. _Nada_."

Dakota grumbled something under her breath as she moved towards the rest of the contestants.

"First thing's first, we need a group photo for the promos!" the host announced. "Everyone to the end of the dock!" Chris jumped onto the boat that was left from Dakota's departure and pulled out a small camera. "Okay… one… two… three."

The camera clicked. "Oops! Forgot the lens cap!"

Chris pulled off the cap and returned to trying to take the picture. "Oh, hold on… card's full." He started working on replacing the card.

Alejandro's eye twitched. "I can only stand like this for so long."

"Got it! Everyone say, Wawanakwa!"

"Wawana-!" The dock collapsed underneath everyone, dropping them into the water.

Chris stood above the ruins of the dock. "Okay, everyone meet by the campfire pit in ten!"

* * *

At the campfire area there was an assortment of eleven log stumps with the cast sitting and standing around the general. The host was standing behind an oil drum in center view of the shot ready to address the contestants.

"This… is Camp Wawanakwa. Everyone around you will be your cabin mates," Chris said. "Your competition," he said as the camera zoomed in on Alejandro. "Or maybe even your friends." Sophie rolled her eyes. "Ya dig?"

"The camper who manages to stay on Total Drama Island the longest, without getting voted off, will win one! hundred! Thousand! Dollars!"

Alejandro raised an eyebrow. "How are the cabins arranged?"

"Ew," Kim cringed. "They're not… like, co-ed are they?"

"No," the host answered. "Girls get one side of each cabin and dudes get the other," he said slowly.

Sierra raised her hand.

"No need to be polite," Chris said. "We're not the authority here, you'll be policing yourselves."

"Okay, can I share a cabin with _you!" _she grinned.

"Uh," the host gave an exaggerated pause. "_No_."

"Ahem," Patrick announced for attention. "I require a private quarters fit only for a lord of my stature. Do so… or you shall be drawn and quartered. See to it that it is done immediately"

"Also no," he said completely unaffected. "Here's the deal, we're gonna split you guys into two teams. If I call your name, go stand over there," he said and pointed to the side with his thumb. "Jaden, Samiya, Antony, Sybil -"

Jaden interrupted. "No."

"Excuse me?" Chris paused.

"I will take Alejandro… and DJ."

"No, you won't," the host said with a frown. "As I was saying, Renee, Zephyr, Duncan..."

"I don't like Duncan," Jaden continued.

"… _DJ_, Geoff, Sierra, and Scarlett," Chris ground out. "From this moment on, you are _officially _known as the 'Killer Bass'!"

"Um, no bass I've ever heard of has ever been classified as 'killer'," Scarlett pointed out.

"The rest of you, over here," Chris said directing the remaining eleven contestants to the opposite side of the Bass. "MoonMoon, Ezekiel, Alejandro, Zoey, Patrick, Dakota, Vi, Scott, Kim, Topher, and Sophie! You guys are here on out 'The Screaming Gophers'!"

"Cool," Scott said.

"Alright, campers," Chris said, bringing the attention back to himself. "You and your team will be on camera in all public areas during this competition. You will also be able to share your innermost thoughts on tape with video diaries." He winked toward the camera. "Let the audience know what you're really thinking. _Or… _just get something off your chest."

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Kim: **She looks around the confessional and cringes to herself. "_Why _is the confessional booth… in the outhouse?! This is _unfathomably_ unsanitary!"

**Alejandro: **"I took one look at the competition and I realized… there's nothing that _they_ bring to the table that I cannot match tenfold. Winning this will be simplicity at its finest.

**?: **A loon appears on camera inexplicably putting on lipstick. It notices the camera looking at it then the footage cuts out.

**Topher: **"I'm _really _looking forward to host next season. Producers, I hope you're watching! I'm just swimming with ideas!"

* * *

"Here are the cabins," the host stated as the footage returned to the cast at large. "Gopher's, you get the east cabin and Bass, you get the west."

Inside the cabin, the campers found their sleeping quarters, however worn down they were. The curtains themselves were practically non-existent having been eaten by moths over time. The actual beds were bunk beds – enough to fit six people per room.

"Um, I really need a better room than this," Dakota said as she took the room in. "This is _totally _unfair."

Sophie pushed past almost knocking Dakota to the ground. "Get over it. Did you come to win or not," she said sourly.

"Um, no?" Dakota said. "Ugh, I don't need the money. I just want the exposure! If I get popular enough, I might even get a movie deal."

Sophie raised an eyebrow. "Is anyone in this godforsaken place trying to win."

Kim walked into the room and noticed its state. Her face when agape then she shrieked and turned back out the door.

Sophie sighed. "I'll take that as a no."

XXX

The cameras moved on to the guys' side of the Bass cabin where Geoff and DJ we're the first to arrive. "Hey man," Geoff greeted. "You seem cool, bro! How's it going?"

"Good, bro," DJ said and extended his hand. The two guys fist bumped. "Man, I'm nervous. Everyone here seems a little… intense, dontcha think?"

"I think they're alright, G. Just need a little time to get used to 'em is all."

Jaden stormed into the room clutching his bag in his hand. "There will be no 'fist bumping' or any such nonsense on my team. I have elected myself team leader, and as such you will obey every order I give without question. Failure to do so will result in disciplinary action and eventually elimination."

Duncan snorted from the doorway. "Who died and made you king?"

Jaden sniffed from his position. "My father is a great general and as such I've been taught valuable leadership skills from him. It's only obvious that I should be leader."

"Sure, dude," Duncan said sarcastically.

DJ and Geoff gave each other a worried look.

* * *

"Ahem." Vi cleared her throat outside. "Are there any outlets on the island, by any chance? I was under the assumption that there would be some outlets for personal use, yes?"

"There are some in the communal bathroom, just across the way," Chris answered. The footage showed a small bathroom building.

"MoonMoon needs a private bathroom The activities a Venusian needs to get ready would surely scar any human for life," she asserted.

Zoey looked skeptical. "I thought you said you were from Plutosumeria?"

"Truly the memories of humans are fleeting!" MoonMoon laughed. "Woe it must be to have the brainpower of goldfish! Martian goldfish, at that!"

"Wait, wait," Topher said, peeking his head out from one of the cabins. "Did I hear you say the bathrooms are communal? That can't be right because you wouldn't make us use communal bathrooms… would you?"

"You gotta get that authentic camp atmosphere!" Chris grinned. Topher groaned in response.

* * *

All the girls except Samiya were in their side of the Killer Bass cabin. "Isn't this great, guys?" Sierra started as she broke the silence. "It's very cozy, right? Chris has the best ideas."

"Yeah," Renee grinned. "It's very slasher film."

Zephyr entered the room and leaned against the wall. "You girls need anything? I've been trying to go around and make myself useful," he said. "Everyone's getting along in here, right?"

"I-I'm fine," Sybil said lightly.

"What about you, Scar?" Zephyr said pointedly.

"I don't require anything, no," she replied. "And… I would rather not be called by any nicknames, thank you."

A cockroach scuttled across the floor toward Sybil. She pulled her feet onto the bunkbed and stood up. Zephyr grabbed his sword and swung at the little bug, slicing it cleanly in half. "Good… it's dead," Sybil said.

"Shame it had to die though," Sierra said mournfully.

Scarlett adjusted her glasses. "It's just a bug – they're not sentient, after all."

"Still..." Sierra said.

* * *

The scene moved over to the camp mess hall where the entire cast had gathered for their first meal and were waiting in line. A large black man dressed in chef's clothed staffed the line and held a hatchet. "Listen up! I serve it three times a day and you will eat it three times a day. So grab a tray, get your food, and sit your butts down NOW!"

"Um, is this healthy to eat?" Dakota asked uncertainly. She grabbed a fork and stabbed the food, turned it upside-down and looked shocked when it didn't fall. "Because it doesn't look right..."

"Oh, you'll be getting a load of SHUT THE HECK UP!"

Sybil giggled out the outburst. "Hey," Dakota whined. "Don't laugh at me."

"S-Sorry," she squeaked.

"Can you say anger issues, eh?" Ezekiel joked nudging Sierra in the shoulder. She laughed under her breath.

"WHAT WAS THAT, HOMESCHOOL?" Chef snapped. He called him forward with finger. "Come closer, I didn't _hear_ you."

"N-Nothing, sir!" Ezekiel said.

"I'm sure you didn't," Chef quipped. "You!" he shouted, turning his attention to the next in line. "Weird king kid, gimme your plate!" He dumped a scoopful of gross slop onto the plate but after it dumped onto it, it mysteriously climbed back onto the spoon.

"This is _so_ not fit for a king," he said.

* * *

Alejandro sat his tray down and took a seat across from Zoey. "I couldn't help but notice you were eating alone," he said followed by a mild chuckle. "A beautiful señora should never have to eat alone."

"Oh, that's alright," she dismissed. "I'm really used to it.

"If it's friends you need, I'm sure I could help you there," he offered. "I'm sure it'd be quite easy to make them if you had someone like me to introduce them. It is very easy if you try."

"I couldn't have someone waste their time helping me," Zoey said. "Besides, I think I'll be just fine on my own. Some people here seem really nice, I think."

"Like me?" Alejandro questioned.

"Yeah..." Zoey sighed.

Chris walked through the doors of the cafeteria. "This is the main lodge – you'll be eating here every day where our kind co-host Chef Hatchet will prepare you every meal you need to survive… whether you like it or not."

"Yo, my man," Geoff said with a raised hand. "Can we order pizza?" Chef threw a cleaver that nearly hit Geoff but embedded itself in the wall behind him instead. "Whoa! It's cool, G! Brown slop is cool! Right, everyone?"

This was followed by the nods of all the other campers.

"Your first challenge begins in _one_ hour," he said, emphasizing with a single raised finger.

"I hope it's something _extreme_," Renee said with a wide grin.

"Surely not that bad," DJ said. "It's our first challenge, how hard can it be?"

The footage cut to the cliffside, which was more than impressive given the area. It towered over the lake and was prominently the tallest point on the island. "Oh, _shit," _DJ said from the peak.

* * *

**Screaming Gophers: **

Patrick: The Fake Royal

Vi: The Stoic Bookworm

Dakota: The Fame-Monger

Zoey: The Outcast

MoonMoon: The Space Alien

Alejandro: The Arch-Villain

Sophie: The Strategic Gamer

Kim: The Prim Germaphobe

Scott: The Dirt Farmer

Ezekiel: The Home-Schooled Kid

Topher: The Junior Chris

**Killer Bass: **

Jaden: The Team Dictator

Samiya: The Silent Strongwoman

Duncan: The Delinquent

Antony: The Self-Obsessed Action Guy

Sybil: The Shy Sadist

Scarlett: The Quiet Brainiac

Geoff: The Funnest Guy Around

DJ: The Brickhouse with Heart

Sierra: The Obsessive Uber-Fan

Zephyr: The Honorable Swordsman

Renee: The Horror Fan

**Eliminated: None**

* * *

**AN: **This is certainly an odd cast. Sophie, MoonMoon, Kim, Samiya, Zephyr, Jaden, Sybil, Renee, and Patrick all would eventually have been the cast for my second fic, Nightmare at the Film Lot. For those of you who read it, you might recognize Vi and Antony. I'll disclose what position they were supposed to come in and their role in the original when it comes to it, for now I guess enjoy them while they last. Another thing is that Sybil first appeared in Total Drama Submerged by Tempokeep and Jaden appeared in Total Drama: Last Chance SYOC by HashtagJustMonika. Hopefully I can portray them as good as the people I sent them to.

Anyway, I think it's an interesting enough cast. A lot of quirks but also a lot of villainy. It's certainly going to be a wild ride. Perfectly balanced between my OCs and the actual Total Drama cast, at least for this first season.


	2. Episode 2: Not So Happy Campers, Part 2

**AN: **Chapter two and the first challenge completed, which means in this chapter we also get through the first elimination. But first, I have a review to address:

**Guest: **I noticed your liking to Ezekiel. I hope to please your need to have him in a more prominent role than just a first boot like usual.

* * *

**Screaming Gophers: **Zoey, Vi, MoonMoon, Kim, Alejandro, Sophie, Scott, Patrick, Ezekiel, Topher, Dakota

**Killer Bass: **Samiya, Zephyr, Duncan, Antony, Sierra, Sybil, Duncan, Geoff, Scarlett, DJ, Jaden

* * *

The episode began with Chris on the newly repaired dock on the island. "Last time on Total Drama Island," Chris began with the same enthusiasm seen last episode. "Twenty-two campers have signed up to spend eight weeks right here at this crummy old summer camp, then face the judgment of their fellow campers. There's been good impressions," Chris said with footage of Alejandro arriving on the dock, "and some bad," he finished with a shot of Jaden. "But ultimately, only one of them can win on Total! Drama! Island!"

* * *

(Opening Theme)

[Dear mom and dad, I'm doing fine.]

_The theme tune opened with a shot of the Wawanakwa dock then began flying across the island at lightning speed. If first flew by Chris, then sped up the thousand-foot cliff._

[You guys are on my mind.]

_Reaching a climax at the top of the cliff, the camera then pans down and dives into the lake below. Zoey was shown under the lake water in a bathing suit with a snorkel and digs through the sand. She finds a rock shaped like Chris's head and Sierra comes barreling in from off-screen at snatches it with a crooked smile. _

[You asked me what I wanted to be and now I think the answer is plain to see.]

_The camera moves to the surface of the lake where Scott is in a small rowboat fishing. He reels something in but then the line breaks dropping the fish in midair. Before it can fall back into the lake, an eagle swoops in from above and grabs it and carries it into the skies._

[I wanna beeeee famous!]

_We follow the eagle until it drops the fish into a spot in a clearing where DJ was meditating with a group of wildlife. When it lands, it triggers the animals to attack him. The camera pans to show Sybil laughing at the exchange, then further back to show Samiya raising an eyebrow._

[I wanna live close to the sun.]

_Moving on the top of a waterfall, Patrick and Kim are seen slap-fighting at the top from inside a life raft. They both notice the falls then start screaming. _

[Well pack your bags 'cause I've already won!]

_Alejandro catches and grabs Kim mid fall and flashes her a charming smile causing her to blush._

[Everything to prove, nothing in my way,]

_MoonMoon rips open the door to the outhouse confessional and starts shooting Topher with her dark gun who tries desperately to block his face. Zephyr runs onto the scene and grabs her by the collar looking angry._

[I'll get there one day!]

_Chef Hatchet is show inside the mess hall fist deep into a sickly green soup. He shifts his eyes to the left and the camera moves the same direction, revealing Duncan and Ezekiel tied up presumably about to be fed the slop._

[Cause I wanna beeeee famous!]

_Further left, Sophie and Scarlett are playing a game of chess. Scarlett makes a move then Sophie, sensing she's already lost, throws the board onto the ground scattering the pieces everywhere. Afterwards, we move onto the beach. Vi is on them reading a book and Antony and Jaden in front of her. Jaden plays the air guitar and when he's finished, Jaden gives him a write up.] _

[Na-Na nananaaa nananana-naa Na-na nanananaaa]

_Geoff is swimming in the lake when a shark burst out of the water and chomps down, narrowly missing him. Geoff swims away as fast as a bullet but the shark gives chase.]_

[Na-Na nananaaa nananana-naa Na-na nanananaaa (I wanna be! I wanna be! I wanna be famous!)]

_Dakota grabs the camera and moves it onto herself, giving it a kiss which leaves a smear. An intern rubs it off while Dakota calls a number on her phone. The paparazzi arrive and she poses for them but Geoff swims on screen followed soon by the shark. It takes a bite out of the dock scaring both Geoff and Dakota.]_

[Na-Na nananaaa nananana-naa Na-na nanananaaa (I wanna be! I wanna be! I wanna be famous!)]

The camera moves up showing the sun which transitions into the moon. It pans back down to show a campfire. Chris holds up a plate of marshmallow then Renee shows up from behind and shouts something, then waves her hand which has a hook on it. The camera pans out slightly to show the rest of the cast by the campfire whistling the theme tune and the title of the season on the sign above.

* * *

The episode opened where last one left; on top of the thousand-foot cliff with the entire cast (save MoonMoon) were wearing swimsuits. "Okay," the host began. "Your first challenge is three-fold. Your _first _task is to jump off this one-thousand-foot high cliff into the lake."

"That all?" Scott snorted.

The camera moved to show to concentric circles – one significantly wider than the other in the lake. "If you look down you will see two target areas. The wider area represents part of the lake we have stocked with _psychotic, _man-eating sharks." Geoff lifted his hat in worry. "Inside that area is a safe zone. That's your target area, which we're pretty sure is shark free."

"Uh, _pretty_ sure?" Kim gasped.

"For each member of your team that jumps and actually… survives, there will be a crate of supplies waiting below. Inside those crates are the supplies that you'll need for this challenge; building a hot tub! The team with the best one gets a wicked hot tub party tonight! The losers will be sending someone home. Let's see… Killer Bass, you're up first!"

Geoff looked over the edge. "Right, yeah… who's going first?"

The entire Bass team was shown completely silent. Eventually, Renee slowly raised her hand.

"I will stay behind," Jaden said. "It is my duty to ensure _everyone _jumps before I do the same."

"I suppose it should be safe enough," Scarlett informed. "After all, any reality show would be foolish to put us in any actual danger lest they risk potentially crippling lawsuits, so I'm sure this was well tested beforehand. Right?"

* * *

_Earlier._

"_We need to test the stunts first, you know that," Chris said to his co-host._

"_Do I look like an intern?" the man asserted._

_"No," Chris said rather bluntly. "But the ones we had are in the hospital. Besides, what are you? Some kind of chicken? Just jump already!" he demanded, then acted like a chicken in a mocking manner. _

_Chef put on a pair of swimming goggles. "I don't get paid enough for this."_

_Chef jumped into the water screaming the whole way down, missing the safe area completely. He surfaced, desperately catching his breath. "Hey! I made it! I made it man…. AH! Something just brushed by my foot!" he shouted, then turned to face the cliff. "Hey Chris, man! Something ain't right down here!"_

_Chef got pulled below the surface and quickly rose back up, gasping then ran on top of the water back to land. Chris marked on a clipboard. "Well, that seems safe enough."_

* * *

"I guess I'll be the first jumper," Renee decided. "Being shark bait isn't such a bad way to go, as far as death is concerned."

"After you," Duncan said.

Renee moved toward the edge of the cliff. "Well, here goes..." she said. "Meet you guys at the bottom. If I'm still alive. Just remember to give me a proper funeral if I dieeeeee," she yelled as she jumped down into the water.

"No way!" Antony shouted as he pushed through his team. "I ain't about to be outdone like this! I'm jumping _too_!"

Renee landed in the water followed shortly by Antony who nearly landed on top of her, though miraculously both landed within the inner ring.

Up top, it appeared to be DJ's turn. "No way, man. I ain't jumping."

"Scared of heights?" Chris said faux-consolingly.

"Yeah, ever since I was a little kid," DJ said.

"RAAAAUGH!" Jaden stormed forward and barreled into DJ, shoving both boys off the cliff. Unfortunately, both landed outside the safe zone and inside the range of a nearby shark which bore its teeth then licked its lips.

DJ screamed and just in time, both scrambled onto the boat.

"Next!" Chris chirped.

"Look out below," Samiya called before she dove off the cliff.

Next was Geoff, who fell down the cliff calling out "WOOHOOHOO!" all the way toward the water.

Duncan fell with both arms cross seemingly neither afraid nor excited by the fall.

"Hey, Chris!" Sierra cooed when it came to her. "I just wanted to let you know that _I_ noticed that this challenge is a reference to your failed Cliff Divers Extreme Makeover movie – my mom has a copy in her office, it's one of the only six copies ever made, heeheehee."

"What – I thought those were all supposed to be _burned!" _Chris rose.

"Oh, I have a second copy!" Topher piped up. "I remember the scene where your hang glider landed in a porta-potty. Comedy _gold_ man!"

"Really, now?" Alejandro said with a raised eyebrow.

"Just jump, Sierra!" Chris snapped.

Sierra obediently did so and after she was gone, Chris addressed the cameras. "This is _not_ making it into the final cut!"

Sybil walked over to the cliff next, obviously afraid. "I can't do this. Th-this just seems really dangerous."

"If you feel that would be best, there is no harm in doing so," Zephyr agreed. "I, however, feel it would in my interest to help as much as possible.

"That's nice and all, but it also makes Sybil a chicken," the host said. "And as a chicken, she gets to wear one of these." Chris pulled out a hat in the shape of a chicken. "And you have to wear it for the _rest_ of the day."

"That's okay," Sybil said dejectedly. "It's better than jumping, at least."

Sybil flinched as the cap was put on her head.

Zephyr dove off the cliff in cannonball formation, leaving Scarlett as the only member left who hasn't either jumped or refused to do so. "What do you say," Chris said. "You gonna jump?"

"We already have one quitter," the brainiac said thoughtfully. "I feel if everyone else made it, then the odds should be in my favor to do the same. So yes, I will jump."

Chris pulled out a megaphone. "Okay, last jumper for the Bass!" he shouted throughout the island.

Scarlett jumped off the cliff and landed safely in the center circle. She spat out a squench of water when she surfaced and a boat arrived to pick her up.

"That's ten jumpers and one chicken," Chris said back up top. "Gophers, if you can beat that we'll throw in a pull cart to put your crates on."

"Nice, Chris!" Topher said with a thumbs-up. "So who's first?"

"I suppose that will be me," Alejandro offered. "A great leader should lead by example, so I will do exactly that. Meet you at the bottom, lovely señoritas!" Alejandro swan dove into the lake below and landed square in the center of the target.

* * *

**Confessional**

**Sophie: **"Ahhhh, Alejandro," she said dreamily. Suddenly, she shook herself out of her daze. "Wait a frickin' minute, I don't remember electing _him_ leader! I don't even think we _need_ a leader!"

* * *

"Guess I'm up then?" Zoey said when it fell to her turn. "Here goes nothing..." She jumped off the cliff, screaming the whole way.

She was followed by Sophie who fell with her back to the water.

Ezekiel was next with both arms raised in the air yelling, "YEEHAW." At least, that was until he hit a rock jutting out of the cliff that sent him spinning.

"Right, so..." Topher said as he neared the edge of the cliff. "I don't suppose you can allow a pass for your favorite contestant, yeah?"

"No can do, Topher," the host declared.

"I kinda thought so," he said dejectedly. "Do you know how long it takes to get my hair like this? There's no way I can get it wet! I'm afraid I'm gonna have to decline this one, man."

"That's okay, but it _does_ make you a chicken."

"MOONMOON!" the space girl yelled from behind. "BRAAP BRAAP!" she said, imitating a laser beam noise. She shot her dart gun at Topher who jumped forward in surprise and leaped right over the cliff. MoonMoon ran and jumped off right behind them.

Topher landed in the center while MoonMoon landed slightly ajar from it. A shark swam up and threatened to eat her, but in response she shot the dart right into its mouth. It covered its mouth and yelped like a dog then swam away.

"Well that was impressive," Chris shrugged. "Who's next?"

Kim tapped her foot impatiently. "I mean, I don't _want_ to jump but, like, all it takes is for one more after me and we lose, and," she looked toward Dakota and Patrick. "I don't expect at least _one _of them to jump, right?"

Vi nodded. "Excellent calculation, I observed the same probabilities."

"Yeah, what she said," Kim said uncertainly. "So yeah, I'm jumping."

Kim leaped off the cliff screaming the whole way down followed shortly by Vi, who just seemed disinterested by the whole thing.

Only Scott, Dakota, and Patrick were left up top.

Scott nudged Patrick. "I don't really see the _big deal_ with you guys jumping. I mean, we've got such a good team already, _especially _with you on our side, that we probably won't even need that wagon anyway, right?"

"Indeed. Verily, I say!" Patrick emoted. "Clearly someone here has good sense."

"I don't think I could do it anyway," Dakota offered. "I'm not here to win anyway, so I'm not going to risk my _looks_ on this awful show."

Chris leaned forward teasingly. "But, if you both refuse that means your team won't get the wagon. And then they'll hate you. And then they'll vote you off."

"_Please_," Patrick boasted. "Nobody could ever hate me."

Chris pushed the chicken hats on the two quitters. "Be that as it may be, you're still a quitter which means you have to wear these. For the rest of the day. Later losers!" After the two had left down the hill Chris finally addressed Scott. "What about you, eh? You've already missed out on the cart, but you can still avoid the chicken hat. Jumping?"

"Sure, why not," Scott said.

* * *

**Confessional**

**Scott: **Scott is throwing a rock against the sides of the confessions. He chuckles. "Here's my brilliant plan – if I throw the challenges then _my _team will have to vote people off. And _that _means every night it's _my_ decision on who's going home. When it comes to the merge, the other team will underestimate and I can _pick 'em off!_" He throws the rock against the wall one last time, but it bounces up and hits him in the eye. "Ow!"

* * *

Scott landed in the center and spat out water.

"The winners" Chris called from above. "The Killer Bass! As for the Screaming Gophers, I hope you have some strong arms. You'll neeeed them!"

* * *

"Al," Sophie said as she jogged up to the Hispanic man who was carrying one of the boxes by hand. Alejandro tried to hide his eye twitching. "Hey, Al!"

"I would prefer it if you called me, 'Alejandro'."

"Right, Alejandro," Sophie said. "I just wanted to say, besides you I'm pretty sure our team just sucks. Patrick and MoonMoon are _obviously _dead weight. I don't see Kim's germaphobia being useful any time soon, Zoey's too nice for her own good, and Dakota's not even trying to win!"

"I see your point," Alejandro said with a finger on his chin. "Is it an alliance you offer."

"Exactly," Sophie said. "The two of us could control this team like sheep. None of them stand a chance."

"True enough," Alejandro said lightly. "An alliance it is!"

"Good," Sophie said. The camera panned over to show her fingers crossed behind her back.

* * *

The Killer Bass were carting their boxes toward the cabins with ease. Scarlett and Samiya were working together to pull their own cart, though it was clear that Samiya was pulling more weight.

Scarlett adjusted her glasses. "I think it would be prudent for the two of us to form an alliance, Samiya," Scarlett offered. "It's no secret that physically I'm one of the weaker members of the team. No doubt if we lose, Jaden will try to target me, which is why I think the two of us should work together. It's dangerous to keep him around anyway, don't you think?"

"I don't do… alliances," Samiya said. "My independence is very important to me, and an alliance is just another form of manipulation. The answer's _no_."

"Ahem," Scarlett coughed, visibly annoyed. "My statistics suggest that alliances are the secret to winning reality shows like this."

"Don't you have someone else to bother?" Samiya sneered.

Scarlett gave a slight frown.

* * *

Kim struggled to push one of the boxes, then suddenly winced in pain. "Ow, splinter!" she yelped.

"Here," Scott said as he came by. "I'll help with that."

Scott picked up the crate and together Scott and Kim managed to move it a few feet. Then, Scott purposely dropped the crate on Kim's foot causing her to pull back and grab her foot in deep pain. "OUCH!" Kim screeched. "Watch it!"

"Oops, finger slipped," Scott lied.

Alejandro passed by the two carrying a crate, which inexplicably had Patrick on top of it. Scott raised an eyebrow. "Your legs don't look broke to _me._"

"Patrick here," Alejandro said through his teeth. "Has decided it would be more efficient for him to be carried rather than walk."

"Royalty does not risk getting sand in their shoes," Patrick asserted. "I don't like sand. It's rough and coarse and irritating and it gets everywhere."

"Pfft," Scott spat. "Baby."

Kim took another step forward. "Ow…" She stumbled forward. "I think my foot might be broken."

* * *

"Hey dudes," Geoff announced. "We made it to the campgrounds!"

"Naturally," Scarlett agreed. "We had access to machines used to reduce the effort needed to transport the crates while the other team did not, therefore it would only be reasonable to assume we'd get there first."

Duncan passed with a roll of his eyes. "Whatever, man. We need to start work on the tubs."

* * *

"Guuuys," Dakota whined. She slumped down on a crate she was pushing with Zoey. "I'm tired, I can't do this anymore. And I'm getting all gross and sweaty, and that's_ not_ a good look on me."

"We're almost halfway there," Zoey strained.

"Oh, move _over,"_ Sophie came and shoved Dakota out of the way and started pushing alongside Zoey as well. "We'll never finish at _this_ rate." While pushing, Sophie affixed her glare onto Dakota's hat. "At least sweaty is still a better look than _that_. You know you and Patrick cost us the win, right?"

Dakota looked agape. "But that's not fair!"

The shot panned out to show the progress the Bass made so far. Three crates, the one Alejandro and Sophie carried together, the one Alejandro carried with Patrick on it, and the one Kim and Scott and eventually just Scott, were already at the camp. Alejandro had almost made it back with his third crate and Sophie was now pushing Dakota and Zoey's near the front. MoonMoon was near the middle and Topher was working on his own in the back as was Ezekiel. Finally, Vi was nowhere to be found.

"Where the heck did fish eyes go?" Topher noticed.

Ezekiel scratched his nose. "Uh, I dunno, eh?"

* * *

The shot cut back to the campgrounds and showed the Killer Bass opening their crates using their mouths. The host walked by the group. "Remember you can only use your _teeth_ to open the crates. I came up with that one."

"Hey Chris, one time I dreamt that I met you but then a tiger showed up and then it ate you. But you were okay though!" Sierra said. "And then I _choked_ it out and rescued you," she growled.

Jaden gave a rope a great tug using all the force in his neck and it came apart easily. He gave the rest of his team a glare, revealing several tools such as a hammer and a box of nails. "_What_ is taking you guys so long?"

"Some of us," Scarlett gritted. "Don't have… the strength required to do physical activities… such as _this._"

Samiya's box opened soon after and left a pile of wood and what looked like a pool heater.

* * *

Ezekiel was the last of the Gophers to get a crate to the campground when he noticed Vi sitting on a crate that she somehow got to the camp beforehand. "How'd you get here so fast, eh? I didn't even see you?"

"Me?" Vi said inquisitively. "I borrowed on the Bass' carts after they were done with them. Moving it was trivially easy after I got the crate on it. After that, it was only a matter of finding the weakest point of the crate."

The camera panned over to the Bass' side of the camp where several crates were now being opened.

"Wood!" Antony shouted after he got his crate open. "Hell yeah!"

Nearby, Scarlett was cataloging the parts the team found and organizing them into a way to put the hot tub together. "This goes… here, and this – "

Sybil poked Scarlett on her back. "Uh, I got the tarp, I think?" she said quietly.

"Ah, that's the pool liner," Scarlett pointed out. "_Excellent_."

Nearby, Kim flagged the host down. "Chris," She said when he arrived, jogging over. "Do we have a nurse here? I think I might've broken my foot."

"Not really, per se, but Chef Hatchet has some medical expertise. If you have any problems, you should go see him."

"You know, actually, it's feeling much better, thanks," Kim said in a false-cheery tone. She stood up and almost slipped on her foot then regained her balance. "Uh, see? Perfectly fine!"

"Right," Chris blinked.

"Uh, Chris?" Alejandro came up. "I can't help but notice that _none_ of our crates have any wood and yet the Killer Bass do. Is there any reason for that?"

"Well, it's simple," he said. "You only had nine jumpers and so you only had nine crates. If I were to guess, I'd say your wood would be in one of the crates that you didn't get," he explained. "So in other words, it must _suck_ to be you guys!"

"_Right_," Alejandro said reluctantly.

* * *

Sometime later, the Bass were nearly done with their tub when Jaden had an objection. "The walls aren't high enough," he decided. "It's making it look too short and the water won't be deep enough."

"Any higher and the whole structure risks _collapse_," Scarlett pointed out.

"The presentation is all wrong. If we don't, we will _lose,_" Jaden said. "And if we lose, I will personally see to it that _you _are blamed for our failure and have you eliminated… _tonight_."

Zephyr put his hand on Jaden's chest. "Calm down, there's no need to talk about elimination yet, we're still in the lead. Respectfully, you should back down or face the consequences," he said grabbing the hilt of the sword on his back.

Jaden leaned forward. "Are you _threatening _me for leading my team." He relaxed a little. "Fine. You'll see who's on top eventually. I _always_ get my way in the end, because I'm _always_ the best."

"I know a villain when I see one," Zephyr said. "Know that you have made an enemy of me."

Samiya hammered in a nail into the last plank surrounding the hot tub. "Guys, get over yourselves and get to work!"

* * *

The Screaming Gophers had built a metal support structure around what would be their hot tub but still had no way to actually enclose it without wood.

Vi sat in the leftover pile of one of the boxes that had been taken apart. "I see..." she said to herself.

"Señorita!" Alejandro said as he leaped into the area. "Did you figure something out?"

"The wood from the crates is of similar thickness and strength to the wood the Bass are using for their hot tub – logically, they should be a viable material if the holes are covered."

"I have duct tape, eh!" Ezekiel said in an excited voice.

"That'll work," Vi decided.

* * *

Both hot tubs were nearly finished, there was just one more touch the Bass' needed, which Sierra thoughtfully added. It was an emblem of Chris's face giving their team a thumbs up for their tub.

"You know, sucking up to Chris probably wouldn't hurt us in the long run, anyway," Renee said.

On the Gopher's side of things, MoonMoon threw a barrage of multicolored beads into the team's hot tub which eventually turned the water into a glowing space-age sort of dance of color. "Excellente! It reminds MoonMoon of her home on Jupiter!"

"I'm not even gonna bother," Sophie said blankly.

"It seems both teams are done," Chris said. He moved over to the Bass' which was now steaming and bubbling perfectly and the wood design seemed in excellent shape. "This… is an awesome hot tub. I especially like the portrait of yours truly! Could be a little taller, though."

Jaden crossed his arms haughtily.

Chris examined the Gopher's tub, and it was in far worse shape. The wood was uneven and displaced, overlapping itself and jutting out in odd proportions. Chris knocked on the side of it, and a jet of water squirted out onto his face and began draining all the rainbow-colored water onto the ground.

"Well," the host said. "I think we have a winner here! The title goes to the Killer Bass! You guys are safe from elimination and you get to keep the hot tub for the rest of the season! _Bonus_!"

"Screaming Gophers," Chris said. "What can I say, it sucks to be you right now. I'll see your sorry butts at tonight's campfire ceremony. _Toodles!"_

Renee clapped and turned to DJ. "Isn't this great? We get to stay for another three days!"

"Yeah, man," DJ said.

"WOOO!" Geoff cheered.

"Yeah, cheer while you can," Sophie said with a roll of her eyes. "We only lost because of a _lackluster _team. When it comes to beating individual challenges, I'll win every one of them," she boasted with a smirk.

"Who are you calling lackluster?" Patrick huffed.

"Shut up, Patrick," Kim said blankly.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Scott: **"Losing was way too easy this time, all I had to do was give the right people a little nudge. Now all I have to do is pick who I want to go home, and the way they performed they made it _so_ easy," he said with a laugh that was half snort. "I'm sending home..." The confessional suddenly cut off.

* * *

By dinner time, the Gophers gathered around to discuss who they would eliminate. "What now?" Zoey asked. "It's all so hard to decide, I don't want to have to vote any of you off."

"I could name three," Sophie said. "It's hard to pick between them, though. And Kim has her hurt foot, to add on to that."

"I don't think it's broken after all, it's getting better. I think it should be MoonMoon," Kim admitted. "She's so annoying _and _it embarrasses me every time I say her name. Also, she keeps shooting people with darts."

"They are lasers!" MoonMoon asserted. "And I wouldn't have to shoot if people would stop annoying me! MoonMoon thinks the two quitters should be blasted off!"

"Hey, at least _I'm_ pretty!" Dakota defended.

"And I'm your most valuable asset," Patrick added.

"Really?" Scott snorted with a grin. "You didn't even jump _and _you refused to help move the crates. Alejandro had to carry both _you_ and a box."

"That's not – " Patrick blurted.

"I'm with Scott, I think today's decision is obvious. Both for our sanities and our team," Alejandro admitted.

* * *

Ezekiel was in one of the bathroom stalls in the communal washroom while Alejandro washed his hands after having used it as well. "I can see how we lost, eh," Ezekiel blurted out. "Seeing as we have more girls than they do. My dad told me to look out for the girls here, eh, in case they can't keep up."

Alejandro turned off the sink. "You may want to rethink that. You've seen Samiya on the other team, right? she'd probably hurt you if she heard you say that. Sophie would probably have some _unkind _words for you too."

"Hmm, I guess you have a point, eh."

"Listen, homeschool. If you follow me, I can teach you a thing or two. I'll take you all the way to the top."

Ezekiel popped out of the bathroom and gave the man a salute. "Okay, sir!"

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Alejandro: **"Poor Ezekiel, what a misguided fool. But fools make the best company, and so with him, Zoey, _and_ Sophie on my side, well, there's nothing that will stop me from making it to the finale. It was inevitable, really."

* * *

The eleven members of the Screaming Gophers finally gathered at the elimination ceremony. Sophie sat in the front row and made a throat-slitting motion toward Patrick, who huffed in response.

"Killer Bass!" the host began. "At camp, marshmallows represent a tasty treat that you enjoy by the fire. At _this_ camp, marshmallows represent life!" he said, raising a plate of the treats in the air. "You've all cast your votes and made your decision. There are only _ten_ marshmallows on this plate. When I call your name, come up and claim your marshmallow." He lifted a finger in the air.

"The camper who does not receive a marshmallow tonight must immediately return to the Dock of Shame to catch the Boat of Losers. That means you're out of the contest. And you can't come back," he said pointing at the cast to incite fear. "_Ever_." Wide eyes were all around.

"The first marshmallow goes to… Topher."

The Junior Chris got up and grabbed his marshmallow excitedly. "Thanks, Chris!" he announced.

"Scott," the host continued.

"Of course," he smirked.

"Vi," he said.

The girl got up and grabbed her marshmallow without saying a word.

"Ezekiel!" he announced. "Glad to see you make it through the first elimination!"

"Thanks, eh," the scruffy boy said as he took his marshmallow. "I'm trying really hard to win this!"

"Zoey," Chris said next.

"That's a relief," she admitted.

"Kim," he said next and the girl limped over to grab her marshmallow. "Sophie," he said next. She snapped her fingers almost like she knew she was getting hers next.

"Alejandro," Chris said and the handsome boy got up and got his with a devilish smile. "None of you received any votes at all. "As for you three, MoonMoon, Patrick, and Dakota. You were all voted for!"

Cue a shot of Dakota nervously filing her nails and MoonMoon preparing to shoot the host with a dart if her name isn't called.

"With only one vote against her… MoonMoon is safe!" Chris said. The alien girl got up and grabbed her marshmallow and wordlessly went back to her seat.

"Wait, I got more votes than she did?" Dakota said in confusion.

"I don't like it, but at least she jumped," Alejandro said.

The camera zoomed in on the last marshmallow of the plate. "This is the final marshmallow of the evening," Chris said with an air of authority. Patrick sat on the stump cross-legged looking confident while Dakota was filing her nails even harder. After a long pause of both of them sitting, Chris finally announced the name of who was safe. "Dakota."

Dakota sighed in relief and Patrick's gaped open. "But, but… I'm royalty! I'm going to be a king!" he shouted. "Just wait what happens! I'll come and invade and you'll all lose your homes!" he buried his head in his arms and tearfully ran toward the dock.

"The rest of you," Chris started once the lord was gone. "Enjoy your marshmallows, because you're all safe. _For now!"_

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Sophie: **"Right, I don't trust Alejandro as far as I can throw him, but it's not like I'm going to tell him or the others that. I just need to get close to him so I can find some juicy dirt, and then it's gonzo for him!"

* * *

The scene cut back to The Killer Bass hanging out in and around the hot tub. Renee leaned back and rest her head against the edge. "First challenge down, several more _easy peasy_ ones to go! Killer Bass for the win!"

"Yeah, dudes! We won!" Geoff shouted.

Sybil quietly rose her head out from under the water. "It's nice not to have to stress about challenges or… getting eliminated for a while. I wonder who it was from the Gopher's who left, they're probably really upset about it..." she said with a smile, then caught herself and changed it to a frown.

"Hell yeah!" Antony yelled at the top of his lungs. "We're the best team in the history of reality TV!"

* * *

**Screaming Gophers: **

Vi: The Stoic Bookworm

Dakota: The Fame-Monger

Zoey: The Outcast

MoonMoon: The Space Alien

Alejandro: The Arch-Villain

Sophie: The Strategic Gamer

Kim: The Prim Germaphobe

Scott: The Dirt Farmer

Ezekiel: The Home-Schooled Kid

Topher: The Junior Chris

**Killer Bass: **

Jaden: The Team Dictator

Samiya: The Silent Strongwoman

Duncan: The Delinquent

Antony: The Self-Obsessed Action Guy

Sybil: The Shy Sadist

Scarlett: The Quiet Brainiac

Geoff: The Funnest Guy Around

DJ: The Brickhouse with Heart

Sierra: The Obsessive Uber-Fan

Zephyr: The Honorable Swordsman

Renee: The Horror Fan

**Eliminated: **

_Patrick: The Fake Royal – 22__nd_

* * *

**AN: **And there goes Patrick. Looking back, I don't think I could have gotten rid of Ezekiel this episode and made it make sense anyway. Patrick, MoonMoon, and Dakota were way too easy targets to not let one of them go in the first episode. Speaking of Patrick, he also would have been the first boot of Nightmare at the Film Lot because that's really what I made him for there. After that, in what would have been Nightmare Tour, he would have stayed longer and done… something. It's been so long since I planned that I don't really remember what I was going to do there.

Also; Scott! I hope his plan in this season is a little more reasonable than his ROTI strategy of throwing challenges to 'lure the enemy into a false sense of security'. Here, he's throwing challenges so that he gets a say in who goes home whereas if his team won he wouldn't have any choice. It's still not brilliant, but Scott was never a genius to begin with.


	3. Episode 3: The Big Sleep

**AN: **Tonight we say goodbye to another character. Hope you enjoy this next elimination, because it's a doozy of one.

**Guest: **I'm glad you're excited Zeke's still here, it would be hard to justify getting rid of him over MoonMoon and Patrick, after all.

**Zevoros: **Alejandro usually is a pretty safe bet when it comes to guessing main antagonists. Let's see if you're right...

* * *

**Screaming Gophers: **Zoey, Vi, MoonMoon, Kim, Alejandro, Sophie, Scott, Ezekiel, Topher, Dakota

**Killer Bass: **Samiya, Zephyr, Duncan, Antony, Sierra, Sybil, Duncan, Geoff, Scarlett, DJ, Jaden

* * *

"Last time on Total Drama Island!" Chris began as the episode opened. "Twenty-Two campers arrived and discovered they'd be staying at a crusty old summer camp! The campers were faced with their first challenge! Jumping off a cliff into shark-infested waters!" he said as shots of the cast diving into the lake below were shown. "While most campers took the plunge, a few were forced to show the dreaded chicken hat." A shot showed Sybil, Patrick, and Dakota wearing the named hat.

"The Gophers lost, and at the campfire ceremony it all came down to two campers. Dakota refused to jump for her team and admitted to them that she wasn't trying to win," he said. Dakota was shown sitting on her stump filing her nails. "However, in the end it was Patrick who was eliminated for annoying his whole team with his royalty shtick and refusing to help in the challenge!" Patrick not jumping off the cliff with Dakota, sitting on the crate Alejandro carried, and claiming he was a lord in the first episode was shown. "Proving delusions of grandeur and reality TV don't really mix! Who will be the next camper voted off the island? Find our right here on Total! Drama! Island!" The camera zoomed out with every word.

* * *

Alejandro opened the episode shirtless doing stretches outside the Screaming Gopher's cabin. Sophie and Kim crowded the girl's half of the cabin's window. Alejandro turned, flashed a smile then Sophie turned and hid behind the wall.

The host, Chris McLean showed up from the left holding a megaphone and an airhorn. He flashed a wicked smile then put the two items together then blew the horn, blasting the racket all throughout the camp. Once he was satisfied, he quit.

Dakota pushed both Sophie and Kim out of the way. "It's seven in the morning!" she exclaimed. "_What_ could possibly be important enough to interrupt my beauty sleep!"

Flash forward a couple of minutes later and all the contestants gathered outside the cabins obviously a bit worse for wear. "Mornin' campers!" Chris chirped seemingly oblivious to their discontent. "Hope you slept well!"

"Hey, Chris!" Topher waved. "You're looking _really_ buff in those shorts! _Really_ distracts from the crow's feet, y'know?"

The host stood and blinked. "I don't have crow's feet, do I?"

"Oh, Chris," Sierra chirped. "You're looking fine as ever, I don't see anything wrong."

"_Right," _Chris said uneasily. "Okay, I hope you're all ready because your next challenge happens in exactly _one minute!"_

"But what about breakfast?" Ezekiel piped up. "Momma said to always start the day with breakfast and you'll be energized until bedtime."

"Pffft, _dweeb_," Duncan muttered.

"Oh, you'll be getting plenty of breakfast, Ezekiel!" Chris said while leering toward him menacingly. "Right after you complete your twenty kilometer run around the lake!"

Kim crossed her arms haughtily. "Haven't we had enough?!"

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Sophie: **"Look," she says in the outhouse arms to the side. "I wasn't staring at Alejandro because he's hot, I'm over that. I was staring to analyze his weakness and his strengths. And what strength he has..."

**Sierra: **"That _Topher_ is always trying to put Chris down – he thinks nobody noticed, but _I _notice and I won't stand for it!"

* * *

"Okay, runners!" Chris began as the shot returned with him behind a line of the contestants. "On your marks!" The camera moved closer, showing Alejandro, Jaden, Samiya, and Dakota." "Get set! Go!" Alejandro, Jaden, and Samiya all ran ahead apparently being able to keep up with each other while Dakota's start was significantly delayed.

The scene cut forward ahead in time to midday where the sun was beating down on the cast. Antony, Kim, Scott, and Dakota were straggling behind the main pack in a small group. Kim was slowly overtaking Antony by walking briskly, then it was clear the former was over-exerted.

"Ugh, how much further is this run?" she complained once she made it even

"Complaining already?" Antony said followed by a rough sound that could almost be called a laugh. "You should exercise more, it does the body good! Hell yeah!"

"Oh," Kim said with a huff. "At least I'm trying a little? You're not even walking fast, what's your excuse?"

"I ain't had breakfast yet!" Antony said and looked down in fury. "It's the principle of the thing, you can't deny someone food and expect them to run! Like, piss off, Chris! What do you care anyway," Antony said off-hand. "We're not even on the same team."

"Just trying to be helpful," Kim admitted. "At least nobody can say I don't have heart."

The camera panned further behind to Scott and Dakota, both of which were walking at a leisurely pace. "So Dakota, I can't help but notice you're on the outs now. I mean, after Patrick went home I think it's only reasonable that the team will target the other quitter next, _right?" _he said pointedly.

"What?" Dakota gasped. "But I haven't had enough screen time yet!"

"That's exactly what I was thinking," he said with a roll of his eyes. "But I can help you there. Just stick by me and I'll help you reach the end. And then you can have all the screen time you want," he added with a grin.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Scott: **"I don't really have a problem with keeping Dakota around. She's a sack of dead weight, and that's just _perfect_ for my plan. I just need to find a _clever_ way to convince the others to keep her around, but how to go about doing it…"

* * *

Up ahead, a group of Jaden, Duncan, Sierra, and Scarlett were running in a loosely conjoined group. Despite them all putting in the best effort they could, it was clear that Jaden was the fastest among them. "Move, move, move!" Jaden called out. "I am _not_ letting you maggots let us lose the lead we have on the Gophers!"

"Whatever, man," Duncan shrugged off. "Just know you're only digging your own grave. Next elimination is obviously you going _home_."

"And doing so would be strategic suicide," Jaden countered. "Face it, you need me. The team is crap enough as it is."

Chris drove past the group on a moped. "Pick it up people," he said as the camera followed him ahead to Samiya leaps and bounds ahead of the rest of the campers. "If you're not back by dinnertime, you don't eat!"

Samiya shook her head and started running even faster.

XXX

The scene opened back with the mess hall where most of both teams had finally made it. Most of them looked tired, but some of them like Samiya, Alejandro, Jaden didn't look like they broke a sweat. The door to the hall opened up and Dakota and Scott lethargically moseyed into the room.

"Oh, that was _grueling,"_ Dakota complained. "That was the furthest I've ever walked _ever!"_

"She woulda been even slower if I hadn't been there to encourage her," Scott added.

"Whatever," Sophie said. "Who's left?"

Renee began sticking her fingers up then putting them down counting off the members of her team. "… Antony," she eventually realized. "Wait, that can't be right, he's one of the fittest people on the team. He shoulda been here way earlier.

"He told me he wasn't running without breakfast," Kim voiced.

"_Great," _Jaden grumbled. "Antony has just cost us the challenge! Of all the stupid oafs I could be stuck with..."

"Wait a minute, guys," Zoey started to say slowly. "If they lost, doesn't that mean we won, then?"

The Screaming Gophers broke into cheers. Zoey and Ezekiel gave each other a high-five and Scott rolled his eyes at the celebration. Suddenly, Chris interrupted the celebration. "Hold your horses, that wasn't the challenge?"

"Seriously?" Sophie scoffed.

"Who's hungry!?" Chris pulled down a curtain and revealed a full buffet consisting of turkey, mashed potatoes, and pots filled with other bits of edible joy.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Dakota: **"So suffering through Chef's cooking has been, like, totally horrible but seeing that meal just might have made my day."

**Samiya: **"The food was pretty good. I guess."

* * *

The scene cut forward to all the campers gathered with full bellies and food on their faces. Antony busted through the wooden door to the mess hall in a panic.

"Am I late?" he asked.

"And what took _you_ so long, prince of dimwits?" Duncan scowled. "Don't tell me you walked the whole way here. It wouldn't have taken _that_ long."

"Well, I walked part of the way, see," Antony said. "But then I didn't see anyone anymore so I thought, 'you know, I must be so fast even when _walking_ that I left everyone behind'. Well, a few seconds after that I realized I had no clue where I was. So I wondered the forest. For a while, and now I'm here and everything's fine."

Duncan huffed. "You're lucky that wasn't the challenge, man. And unlucky you just missed the food."

"But," Chris intervened. "He did make it back just in time for me to introduce the next part of your challenge!" he announced.

"Haven't we done enough?" Zoey said worriedly.

"You know the answer to that by now," Chris said. "Your next challenge is the Awake-a-thon! This is an easy one, the team with the last camper standing wins invincibility!"

"So the whole run around the lake and the dinner was all just a ploy to make us sleepier so the challenge goes faster?" Alejandro asked. Chris nodded. "_Clever_. I couldn't have thought better myself."

"Move, move, move," Chris shooed everyone out of the hall.

"How long before everyone's out cold?" DJ said to Scarlett as the two exited the hall.

"Not long, I hope," she answered. "Sleep is a necessary function of the human body and going without carries health risks that I would rather not slow the team down with more than is required." Dakota passed by with heavy bags in her eyes.

"This is too much," she complained.

"I highly doubt this will last beyond twenty-four hours, however. The human body simply isn't equipped for this type of extended period of lack of physiological recuperation."

* * *

"We are now twelve hours and the twenty-one campers are still wide awake," Chris said as the shot cut to the campfire area, which was the setting for the Awake-a-thon. The camera panned to show several campers with bags under her eyes and Kim running in place trying to keep herself awake. Sophie looked over the members of both teams and came to a realization.

"You know, this challenge is inherently _unfair_. They have eleven members to our _ten," _Sophie pointed out. "Which means they have a greater chance of winning."

"Shoulda thought of that before you guys lost the last challenge," Chris shrugged. Sophie tightened her glare against the host to no avail. "Sucks to be you."

Alejandro approached the girl with similar bags in his eyes. "Alliance meeting," he said in a hushed voice, pulling her aside. He was followed by Zoey and Ezekiel. Sophie gave the two of them an odd look, surprised to see both of them in the alliance already.

"Listen," Alejandro said once they were finally alone. "There are some ground rules to establish before we begin – number one, this alliance is a _democracy_. I'm not here to control you or tell you what to do – whatever the majority of us decides is what we will _all _do, okay?" he explained to them. "And number two, if you have any questions or concerns about _anyone_, feel free to voice them at any time."

"Thank you!" Zoey said in relief. "I just want to have an easy time here and make a few friends, and I don't think I can do that if everything gets so competitive."

"Right," Alejandro pretended to agree. "But if you want to stay as long as possible, I suggest we work on winning challenges beforehand. I've seen the other team and I don't want to be _humiliated_ like last time."

Sophie smirked and tilted her hat forward. "Not a problem this time. Some of my competitive matches can last up to _days_ at a time," she chuckled. "Maybe even a week. Eventually, the opponent gives up out of exhaustion and I win. Eventually, I _always_ win."

The camera panned out and revealed Scott hiding behind a tree. He saw the conversation and smirked then left off screen.

* * *

**Confessional: **

**Scott: **"An alliance? Already? That Ale-pants-dro or whatever sure works fast, but that alliance will dissolve pretty quickly once I put the good old _sabotage!_

**Zoey: **"I've already made a good alliance - with any luck Alejandro will help me get to the final four… I don't really know what happens after that though…"

* * *

Jaden grabbed DJ and Geoff by the shirt. "Listen to me, _worms_," he sneered. "You two are now in my alliance. There is no argument to be made, no whines to listen to, no ifs or buts about it. If you refuse any order giving to you, I will beat you to a pulp then you will out of the team, _got it?!"_

Geoff and DJ nodded nervously. "Bro, calm down a little!" Geoff said. "We got it! Right, DJ?"

"R-Right," DJ agreed with him.

* * *

Vi sat on a stump positioned behind Renee who was doing a handstand. Vi was engrossed in reading a book, but took the time to look up and say to Renee, "Exercise will not help you in the long run, for your information. Eventually, you will become tired and cease physical activity, at which point you will be even more tired than you would have been had you done nothing with your time instead. You will be better suited to find something less physically demanding to occupy your time."

Renee fell and was left sprawled on her back. "Oh, what do you know?" she said bitterly.

"Relatively little considering the vast amount of knowledge left to discover about the universe," Vi answered monotonely.

"Hmm, you remind me of Scarlett," Renee said. "

"I would not know, I have had very little interaction with her," Vi said. A few seconds later, Sybil to Vi's left fell over onto the ground asleep. A counter for the Killer Bass ticked down on screen to show a red ten. "Great," Renee said.

The camera moved to the left where Scott and Dakota was. Dakota looked at Scott in confusion and said, "okay, explain it to me again, what am I saying again?" she asked.

"Just get it over with," Scott said harshly. He pushed over to Zoey and Ezekiel who were laying heads touching against the dirt though not asleep yet.

"Okay," she breathed tiredly then addressed. "Hiii, Scott told me to tell you guys that Alejandro offered to take me to the final two." Dakota said slowly, trying to remember her exact instructions. "He also said to tell you guys that Alejandro's just using you to win the game?" she said questioningly.

"He really said that?" Ezekiel said in a heartbroken voice.

"Wait," Zoey said suspiciously. "_When _did he say that?"

"Uhhhh," Dakota said blankly. She turned to Scott who could only slap himself in the face in frustration. "On the top of the cliff?"

"You two were never alone together then?" Zoey huffed. "I'm not _that _stupid."

"Yeah, eh!" Ezekiel said. "We're not that stupid!"

"Sorry," Dakota apologized. "I wouldn't have said that, but Scott said it was very important to tell you that or I would lose. Or something. Please don't tell Alejandro about this, okay?"

Zoey's face lightened. "Your secret's safe with me."

Dakota left with her shoulders slumped forward and disappeared offscreen, while Scott, clearly frustrated, went away from the tree and rejoined the others. "That was weird," Zoey said. "Scott's up to something. We should tell Alejandro what he tried to do."

"I guess since Dakota apologized we can leave her out of it, though, right?"

"Yeah," Zoey said. "Plus I kinda did tell her I wouldn't tell anyway, right?"

* * *

Fast forward and it was now midnight at the camp. The camera panned over and showed some sleeping contestants on the ground, namely Topher, Dakota, Geoff Antony, Renee, and Scarlett. The counters showed eight for the Screaming Gophers and six for the Bass.

Jaden, Sophie, and Duncan were still showing no signs of sleep deprivation. Vi was tired, but was maintaining the appearance that she wasn't.

"Congratulations campers," Chris announced as the camera moved on to him. "You've all made it to midnight, time to take things up a notch!" Chris was holding a small book. Chef was inexplicably dressed in a pink sheep consume and held a small, gold harp. "Fairy tales!"

"Easy..." Kim boasted, though it was clear she was reaching the limit of her exhaustion.

Chris cleared his throat and began reading from the book of fairy tales, though from his first words it was obvious that this was no normal one. "Once… upon a time… there was inside this boring kingdom," he droned on. Kim yawned tiredly. "A boring village… And inside this boring, sleepy village filled with… boring, sleepy children…"

Kim drifted off asleep.

Chef's harp continued to drone on along with the narration when Sierra finally closed her eyes. Chris McLean dressed as the sheep became the new real world as they hopped over a fence in Sierra's dreamland. One, two, three, four, then a fifth sheep jumped by until the sixth one was none other than Chef Hatchet dressed in the costume.

Sierra felt a sharp pain in her side and woke to find a dart in her ribcage. "Sleep, test!" MoonMoon shouted. "YOU WERE ASLEEP, PATHETIC HUMAN!"

Sierra shot MoonMoon an angry look. "How did you survive the first elimination?"

"MoonMoon's ways are beyond human comprehension, scum!" she shouted.

Jaden smashed his fist into the ground. "Hey Gophers!" she said angrily. "Why don't you keep your disgusting madmen bothering your own side instead of irritating _us!" _he shouted. "Deal with her, or I'll deal with her for you!"

Sophie looked at Jaden and smirked to herself.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Sophie: **"Jaden has a temper a mile high plus infinity, and keeping him here is keeping the Bass divided. But the way things are going now, he's gonna get himself voted out if he keeps irritating everyone. Perhaps there's a way to get a bigger target on his back…"

* * *

DJ yawned as the camera cut to him tied to the side of a tree. He rocked back and forth tiredly and finally gave into the sleep anyway and when he slumped down, the entire tree came towering down to the ground.

"Tim-ber," Duncan said when he hit the ground. The counter now reflected there being only four Bass left awake.

The camera moved on to show that Ezekiel and Zoey sitting on logs while Sophie paced back and forth around the campground. Dakota finally had enough and fell asleep, reducing the Screaming Gophers down to only seven contestants, though they maintained quite a lead against the Bass still. Zoey sighed tiredly. "How's Alejandro doing so well?" she questioned. "I'm almost," she yawned between her words. "At my limit."

The two looked over and saw Alejandro standing perfectly still in the middle of the camp. "I dunno, eh," Ezekiel said. Ezekiel stood up and moved over to the chessmaster and poked him in the arm. Alejandro's eyes, despite already being opened, opened again.

"Huh?" Zoey questioned.

Jaden was outraged. "His eyes were _painted!_" he shouted. "I know, I saw it!"

"No way!" Chris exclaimed. "I've got to see this!" He went over to where Alejandro was and the man gave him an exasperated look. "Oh, that is so funny, dude!" Chris said. "But you're still out man." The Gopher's counter lowered to show a six.

"It was worth the attempt," Alejandro said.

Sophie elbowed MoonMoon in the ribs. "Hey, freak-show. Are you still awake? It's hard to tell with your frickin' mask and all."

"Yes, MoonMoon remains," she said. "What do you want."

"I have a plan, and it involved your little dart gun," she said. "Anytime I get tired, shoot me. I'm giving you permission this time," she instructed. "Let me repeat that, keep me up as long as possible."

"Can do!" MoonMoon announced. "I've never shot someone _with permission _before!"

"Don't expect it to last," Sophie said.

* * *

The sun was just beginning to rise and Chris walked onto the set holding a coffee in a travel cup. "What is the matter with you people?" he said as he took a sip of the coffee. "Come on, fall asleep already!"

Zoey and Ezekiel were back to their positions at the stump, though Zoey seemed much more tired than before. "Come on, eh," Ezekiel said. "We're so close to winning!"

Zoey looked over to Sophie, who every five seconds was being shot by a dart followed by a shout of 'ouch' by her. "I think Sophie's got this covered, Zeke," Zoey said. "Don't worry… about me…"

"We want to look useful to the team, right?" Ezekiel said. "Then we've gotta stay up, eh!"

"I'm trying…"Zoey said. Her head fell to the ground and the Gophers were reduced to four, making both teams even.

"Campers, there are only eight of you left," Chris announced afterward. He took another sip of his coffee. "I didn't want it to come to this, but darn it you guys are tough! I've come up with the most boring, sleep inducing activity I can find!"

"Hah, bring it on, McLean," Duncan boasted. "What are you gonna do, bore us to sleep?"

Chris brought out an oversized textbook. "The History of Canada," he said with a malicious grin. "A pop-up book. Chapter One, The Beaver. Our national bird and a 'dam' good hat." Chris gave a light chuckle at his bad pun then moved on.

"Shoulda kept my big mouth shut."

Vi closed her book to the right. "I have had about as much as I can take. I hope the rest of you guys can pick up the slack I'm leaving behind," she said. She looked toward the ground and said. "Good night."

"Hey, I'm gonna hit the hay too," Scott said. "I don't really wanna listen to this drivel, alright?"

"Weenie," Sophie scoffed in between yelping from being shot by a dart.

* * *

"Which of course leads into discussion into the precursor of the War of 1812..."the host droned on. In between shots it became midday and Jaden, Ezekiel, and Zephyr finally went down, leaving only Sophie, Duncan, and MoonMoon as the final three on the team. Chris paused as he finished reading a chapter of his book. "Okay, before I start the next chapter, does anyone need to take a bathroom break?" he called.

"I can hold it," Duncan asserted.

Sophie leaned forward with a grin. "How about for another _four_ chapters?" Sophie teased.

Duncan sighed. "Awww, man" he said.

Chris gave two thumbs up and said, "you've got five minutes, as long as you don't mind a little company!"

"Fine," Duncan spat. "As long as he stays outta the stall." Duncan went on to the communal washrooms to use the bathroom followed by the cameraman which was still rolling.

* * *

The contestants that had fallen asleep were gathered in the mess hall waiting for Chef Hatchet to announce the winner. "It's the middle of the day!" Kim announced. "How much longer could they possibly take?!"

Sybil rubbed the sleepy out of her eyes. "I don't know, I'm just glad I was gone early. I-I couldn't imagine suffering through that for much longer."

Zoey pulled Alejandro aside in the back of the mess hall. "Hey, sorry about messing up your strategy," Zoey apologized. "I thought you'd want to know that Scott tried to tell us that you told him that you were gonna take him to the final two. I thought you'd want to know."

Alejandro brought his fingers to his chin. "That little _weasel._ I knew he couldn't be trusted. But… there's only four of us, we need to find a way to convince the others..."

"I don't know, but it's got me worried."

"Perhaps me and the red-headed devil should have a little _talk_," Alejandro smirked.

* * *

Back at the awake-a-thon area, Chris received a note from an intern. "Look like Duncan's taken a dive on the can, which makes MoonMoon and Sophie our winners for the evening!" he said. As soon as he said that, MoonMoon finally caved to tiredness. "The Screaming Gophers win their first challenge!"

* * *

The Killer Bass were gathered in the mess hall where they were trying to have a discussion on who to eliminate when Sophie walked in through the door. "Look who's decided to join us," Duncan scoffed.

"I just wanted to let you guys on a little secret – a little birdie told me that Antony has been trying to throw challenges," she told them confidently.

"Really, now?" Duncan said shortly.

"Think about it," Sophie said. "A man of his fitness coming last in a race _and_ falling asleep early in the awake-a-thon? It just doesn't add up to me and..." she trailed off. "He also told me he was doing it."

"I did no such thing!" Antony shouted, spraying food in his mouth everywhere. "It was an accident. I'm being framed."

Sophie left giving the team a salute. "Have fun at the elimination ceremony, trust me, it's entertaining."

Sierra crossed her arms and glared at Antony. "I know who I'm voting for, _traitor_!"

* * *

Chris walked in on the Bass carrying a plate of marshmallows. "You've all cast your votes and made your decision. There are only ten marshmallows on this plate. When I call your name, come up and claim a marshmallow," Chris explained to them. "The camper who does not receive a marshmallow must immediately return to the Dock of Shame, board the Boat of Losers, and then you can't come back to Total Drama Island. _Ever."_

Unlike last time, the campers seemed too tired to care much about the exposition. "The first marshmallow goes to… Duncan," Chris called. "Zephyr, Samiya, and Renee." The people called didn't say anything out of exhaustion. "DJ, Scarlett, Geoff, and Sierra," he continued down the list of safe players. None of you received a single vote.

That left Jaden, Antony, and Sybil. Both of the boys looked angry to be in the bottom two while Sybil just looked scared. "I'm sorry, guys," she apologized.

"Sybil is also safe," Chris finally called out.

"Jaden and Antony… one of you is going home tonight, saying goodbye to any chance you have of winning money on my show… the final marshmallow goes to… Jaden!"

"What!?" Antony called out. "But I was framed!"

"That's what they all say," Chris said as the boy glumly went to the dock of losers.

"That's what you get for throwing challenges on _my_ team," Jaden countered. "Good riddance, idiot."

"You know, everyone who voted for Antony is complicit in keeping Jaden here," Zephyr sneered. "I hope you're all proud of yourselves, because you're dead to me!"

"Excuse me?" Duncan scoffed.

"You heard me," Zephyr sneered.

"Save the drama for later," Chris told them. "You'll have plenty of time to vent. For tonight, you are all safe."

* * *

**Screaming Gophers: **

Vi: The Stoic Bookworm

Dakota: The Fame-Monger

Zoey: The Outcast

MoonMoon: The Space Alien

Alejandro: The Arch-Villain

Sophie: The Strategic Gamer

Kim: The Prim Germaphobe

Scott: The Dirt Farmer

Ezekiel: The Home-Schooled Kid

Topher: The Junior Chris

**Killer Bass: **

Jaden: The Team Dictator

Samiya: The Silent Strongwoman

Duncan: The Delinquent

Sybil: The Shy Sadist

Scarlett: The Quiet Brainiac

Geoff: The Funnest Guy Around

DJ: The Brickhouse with Heart

Sierra: The Obsessive Uber-Fan

Zephyr: The Honorable Swordsman

Renee: The Horror Fan

**Eliminated: **

_Patrick: The Fake Royal – 22__nd_

_Antony: The Self-Obsessed Action Guy – 21__st_

* * *

**AN: **So Sophie gets the credit for this elimination. It probably wasn't clear who was going home until late in the episode, I guess most people probably assumed it was MoonMoon who was going home here, but it was not to be so. Antony's bone-headedness makes him an easy target to get manipulated out of the game, especially when the self-proclaimed team captain is focused on winning challenges which led him to be framed for throwing them.

Besides, I can't get rid of Jaden too early, can I?


	4. Episode 4: Dodgebrawl

**AN: **Ah, Dodgebrawl. This and the Big Sleep are what I would consider the two classic challenges of the early game of Total Drama Island so it's nice to finally get to this once. This challenge is a bit more complicated than most and I attribute that to it taking more time to write.

**Guest: **Ezekiel X Zoey is something I'm just gonna have to say wait and see one.

**Zibster: **Nice to hear that you think my OCs feel natural amongst the classic characters!

* * *

**Screaming Gophers: **Zoey, Vi, MoonMoon, Kim, Alejandro, Sophie, Scott, Ezekiel, Topher, Dakota

**Killer Bass: **Samiya, Zephyr, Duncan, Sierra, Sybil, Duncan, Geoff, Scarlett, DJ, Jaden

* * *

The episode opened with Chris on the Dock of Shame. "Last time on Total Drama Island," he began with his usual fanfare. "The Screaming Gophers kicked butt in the Awake-a-thon when Duncan took a dive on the can and the Killer Bass took their first loss in the game," he said as the Screaming Gophers were shown cheering on after their victory in the race. "Alejandro continued building his alliance, making it the biggest one on the island by far, but Scott and Jaden, not willing to be outdone, made their own alliances."

"After the challenge, Sophie lied and convinced the Killer Bass to eliminate Antony by telling them he was throwing challenges. Crafty girl," he complimented. "Jaden being kept around severely ticked off Zephyr, who says his team is dead to him. What will come of it? Find out this time on Total! Drama! Island!" The episode faded to black.

* * *

(Opening Theme)

* * *

On the left-hand table in the mess hall, the Screaming Gophers were wide awake congratulating Sophie on their win while on the right the Bass still looked like they were half asleep though Duncan was clearly worse off than the rest of them.

"Duncan!" Chris said as he entered the room. "You look like death, dude."

"Stuff it," Duncan said tiredly.

"Man, Jaden spent all night lecturing us on our loss!" DJ said. "It was torture!"

"Wow, two nights with no sleep?" Chris laughed. "How much are you guys hurting?"

"Wanna find out?" Duncan bit.

Chris backed away. "No, no, it's cool. It's cool."

The camera panned over to Jaden, who stormed in the room furious with a mustache drawn on his lip. "Who did this?!" he raged. "Who defiled my face like this!?" He was only answered by the obvious snickers of his team. "You guys _will_ learn to take me more seriously!"

Zephyr looked down and pushed his food around. "You shouldn't even be here. If the team hadn't gotten distracted, you'd be gone. I'm not even sure if the things Sophie said about Antony are true." He shot a glare at the gamer.

"I don't know what he's talking about," she said nonchalantly. She rubbed her eyes, though she didn't seem as tired as one would expect.

"That was really impressive," Zoey said. "You won us the challenge."

Sophie pushed her plate aside. "It was nothing."

Alejandro nudged Sophie in the shoulder. "Lucky we have you on our team, I'm envious of your ability to stay so alert. Really, our win last night is all thanks to you," he complimented.

The camera panned over to Scott and Dakota sitting on the edge of the lunch table. "So repeat after me, what are the rules of the alliance again?" he asked.

"Number one, you're in charge," she sighed dramatically. "All these rules are _so _tiring."

"Oh, get over it," Scott said harshly. "What's the second rule of the alliance?"

"Make sure we lose the challenges, but also make sure nobody _notices_ we're throwing challenges. Right?" Dakota asked. "Why are we doing that again?"

"Because it's my brilliant plan to win," Scott said.

"Excuse me," Alejandro said from behind. "Scott, may I speak with you? _Privately," _he said eyeing Dakota. "I have something with you I'd like to discuss, and I want to hear your opinion." Alejandro didn't wait for a response and shooed Dakota away, taking her empty seat. "I've heard, through the grapevine, that you've been telling people that I offered you an alliance?"

"Pfft," Scott spat. "No."

"Right..." Alejandro said suspiciously.

"Okay, campers," Chris said cutting everyone off after the food was eaten. "Next challenge begins in ten minutes, be prepared to bring it!"

* * *

Ten minutes later, the contestants gathered in a glass arena that on the beach that was not seen until now. Duncan lagged behind through the door looking extremely tired and slumped down on the benches. "Wake me up, and it'll be the last thing you do," he bit.

Geoff visibly gulped. The camera panned to Scarlett as she turned to Jaden. "For the record, I should note that the events of last night were _completely_ unnecessary and only furthered to divide and weaken the cohesion of our team," she ground out. "Notwithstanding our extremely deficient status for the challenge," she added.

"Whatever, it's not my fault you're all _weak," _Jaden spat.

"And furthermore, I challenge you to find anyone who would be served better in a career through superior physical fitness rather than diligence and intellectual capability besides star athletes, which the likelihood of becoming is infinitesimally _small_."

Chef Hatchet interrupted the conversation by blowing a whistle, then walked past the contestants. He was wearing a referee outfit and when he reached the end of the room, Chris began to speak. "Today's challenge is the classic game of dodgeball." He pulled out a rubber ball for which the game is named after. "The first rule of dodgeball is..."

He threw a ball directly at Ezekiel. "Ow!" The ball bounced off his arm and started rolling across the floor.

"If you get hit by a ball; you're out!" Chris said in joy after he hit Ezekiel.

"Hahaha, good throw Chris!" Sierra said as she picked up the ball and threw it back the host's way. "Your butt just popped when you reached for it!"

"Uh, thanks Sierra," he said as he effortlessly caught it. "The second rule is that if you catch the ball, the thrower gets sent out and the catcher gets to bring a member of his team out on the court."

"What about hits to the face?" Topher asked worriedly.

"Any hit anywhere counts against you," Chris said. He picked up two balls and tossed one toward Jaden. "Try to hit me!"

The military boy smirked. "Suit yourself."

"You can use a dodgeball to deflect another one, but if in the process it gets knocked out of your hand." He dropped the ball for the purposes of demonstration. "You're out!" He picked the ball back up. Jaden's ball then came barreling toward the host, but it was deftly blocked then it shot toward Alejandro who dodged out of its way only for it to hit Dakota right in the chest.

"Owwww," Dakota said in pain.

"You were supposed to dodge!" Chris said.

"Gee, someone should help her," Scott said boredly, earning the glares of Sophie and Alejandro.

"Allow me," the charmer said. He grabbed Dakota's hand and helped her to her feet. "Don't fret, though I would be careful not to get hit by many more, I wouldn't want you to damage your pretty face," he said with a smirk.

"Oh, right!" Dakota gasped.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Alejandro: **"I can't help but notice Scott's little baby alliance with Dakota – that cannot stand, so it's time to throw _her_ in the trash," he said confidently. "That little comment should be enough to keep her from participating in today's challenge, _and _earn the ire of our team. Goodbye. _Nothing personal."_

* * *

"There will be five people on the court each round for both teams, which means five people will also be sitting out of the challenge every round. You all have one minute to decide who you're sitting out," Chris explained.

The camera panned to the Screaming Gophers. "That's me," Dakota said. "I'm not risking my _looks_ for this."

"Right," Kim said suspiciously.

* * *

After a minute passed, both teams assembled their starting lineups of five people each. Sophie, Alejandro, Ezekiel, Scott, and Zoey formed the Screaming Gophers. As for the Bass, it was up to Jaden, Samiya, Zephyr, DJ, and Geoff. "Look at yourselves," Jaden mocked as the camera panned over to him. "How could we possibly lose to _that. _You should be ashamed."

"Please, I've played virtual dodgeball dozens of times," Sophie boasted. "I've _never_ lost a game of it. This will be no different."

"Both teams ready?" Chris interrupted. "Best of five games wins! Now, let's get out there and doooodge some balls!"

Chef blew his whistle to signal the beginning of the match. Both teams rushed forward and the falls wound up evenly divided amongst both teams – Sophie, Alejandro, and Zoey all got balls for the Gophers while DJ, Samiya and Jaden were first up for the Bass.

Jaden threw a ball the defenseless Ezekiel. It struck the home-schooler in the shoulder making him the first out of the game. Now empty handed, Sophie threw a ball at Jaden though he managed to swiftly dodge. Samiya followed up by throwing a ball at Sophie and the gamer girl attempted to flee but it only caused the ball to strike her back.

"Perhaps you should have spent more time playing _real_ dodgeball," Samiya boasted. As she said that, she dodged a ball incoming from Alejandro that passed by her hair and hit Geoff in the chest.

DJ returned fire at Scott but unfortunately the boy caught the ball out of pure reflex. "Crap," he muttered as he realized he'd have to bring someone in. "Oh, gee, I dunno… MoonMoon?"

The alien girl raised both fists in the air and joined the court. "It's MoonMoon's time to shine!" she cheered. She picked up a ball then immediately turned around and picked up two balls that were just sitting on the court and immediately threw them in opposing direction – both hit their targets, sending Samiya and Jaden out of the game.

"Wow," Scott said.

DJ was up next for his team, having picked a ball of the floor. He threw it with as much force as he could muster at Scott and it hit him square in the chin with full force. The schemer winced with pain and DJ apologized. "Oof, sorry man."

"Hmph," Scott spat. "It's no problem."

He dropped the ball he had in his hand onto the floor and Alejandro picked it up, but when he did a ball coming from Zephyr hurtled toward him and hit the ball, unfortunately knocking it out of the charmer's hands and striking him out of the match.

"Nice one, Z!" Renee cheered from the sidelines.

Zephyr sighed. "Thank you. Perhaps not _all_ of you are bad..." he decided.

"MOONMOON!" the ear-piercing shout rang out and a ball from the alien rand out and hit Zephyr, knocking him out of the game. DJ was left alone on his team and with no balls left to use against the others.

"Oh, crap," he said. A ball from Zoey was all that it took to knock him out of the game, earning the Screaming Gophers the first point of the match. Zoey was given an awkward high-five as she returned to her team's benches.

The footage cut to the Bass where Jaden was berating his team. "What kind of pathetic display was _that?!_" he sneered. "Beaten by crazy alien girl and _Scott?_!"

"You kinda got hit, too, man," DJ said back.

"Don't talk back to me," Jaden countered. He picked up a ball and threw it at Duncan who until now was still snoozing on the bench. "You're up next, no questions."

"You're a dead man, Jaden," Duncan threatened. He balled up his fists and lurched forward.

"Hold it, Duncan," Geoff said. "We might need you for this, just work with us and we might win this one!"

"...Fine," the delinquent acquiesced. "But if we're doing this, we're doing it _my _way."

On the Gopher's side, the discussion moved on to who was going for the second round. "Alright guys, we should switch out. Since there's ten of us I think we should have two teams of five – so this time we'd put out the five people who _didn't_ compete last time."

Dakota realized that meant she'd be out next. "What? I can't go out!" she asserted. "You know what'll happen to my face and makeup if I get hit by one of those? I bruise easily, and I can't have a recording of me with bruises online. It'll look bad!"

"As much as it pains me to do so, I would be willing to take her place if it would keep our team strong," Alejandro offered.

"If I may," Vi stepped in, having now put her book now. "I would also prefer to stay on the sidelines, at least for this next round. I would be more useful in analysis of the opposing methods as they will likely formulate a new strategy that I would like to come up for a retaliation for. Sophie would make a competitor than me anyway."

"I could game again," Sophie said and tilted her hat down. "Let's do it."

* * *

**Confessional**

**Vi: **"I am admittedly apprehensive about my potential competitiveness in the challenges – thus far none of them have been particularly intellectual in quality which means my own performance has been lacking. Even here, I am better suited to sticking to the sidelines and analyzing the strategy of the opposing team.

* * *

Flash forward to the beginning of the next round. The camera panned down a line of Gophers that were ready to compete – Alejandro, Sophie, Kim, MoonMoon, and Topher. After that, Duncan was shown positioned in the middle of the Bass flanked by Jaden and Samiya in the center and newly introduced were Sierra and Sybil.

Chris blew the whistle and both teams rushed forward – this time the divide of the balls was much less even. All five members of the Bass managed to get a ball while only Sophie for the Gophers managed to grab one.

Duncan gave the signal and suddenly the entire Gopher's team was pelted by a barrage of balls. Duncan stood by his team and gave a smirk. Topher was hit especially hard and was sent holding his nose back to the bleachers.

"I learned that one in juvie," Duncan said.

But one Gopher was left. Sophie blocked the ball thrown by Sierra with her own. All the Bass's balls were now leftover on the Gopher's team and Sophie was struck by an idea.

She threw her own ball hard and managed to hit Sybil in the head. The girl didn't catch it but the ball managed to bounce back into Gopher's court. A scorecard on the corner of the screen read one to four. She picked up another ball and threw it at Jaden and knocked him out of the game.

"Come on, Sophie, you can do it!" Kim called from the sidelines.

"Don't screw it up!" Geoff shouted.

Duncan prepared for the next strike and… caught Sophie's ball when she threw it. Sophie was sent out and the bass won the second round. The score was now even at one to one.

The scene cut to the Gophers discussing their next strategy. Vi was first to speak up. "While obviously not successful," she said followed by a curt 'thanks' from Sophie. "Sophie found a weakness in the opposing strategy. If we keep as many dodgeballs on our side of the court as possible at all times the Bass will be unable to maintain such a violent display again and the favor shall be with us."

"What she said," Kim agreed.

"Right," Dakota said. "Good luck with that!"

"Are you going out on the field this time?" Alejandro suggested.

"Yes, I suppose I will," Vi decided.

"Can you throw?" Topher asked.

"No," Vi responded. A ball sent from a chuckling Jaden was sent flying and was swiftly caught by Vi. "But catching, however, is a mere extension of hand-eye coordination."

* * *

Duncan stood forming the usual Bass formation with Samiya, Renee, Scarlett, and Jaden flanking him this time. The camera cut to show the new Gopher formation, this time showing Alejandro, Sophie, Ezekiel, Vi, and Zoey.

The whistle blew and both teams rushed forward to the center. Once again, the Bass got the lion's share of the balls. Scarlett, Jaden, Samiya and Duncan all managed to get balls while only Alejandro and Sophie got them for the Gophers.

With only four balls, the initial volley from the Bass was weaker this time around. Alejandro did manage to get hit first and a second ball came hurtling toward Zoey, and it would have hit her had Ezekiel not jumped in front of the ball shouting, "noooooo!"

Vi managed to catch the ball thrown at her from Samiya. "MoonMoon, again," Vi said as she called on the alien girl to join them.

Alejandro gave the boy the side eye as the two walked off the court.

Despite having fewer numbers, the odds were evened in the Gopher's favor as they now possessed all six balls on the court. "Damn it," Jaden shouted. "Look where your pathetic plan has gotten us _now!"_

"Hey, don't blame me, man," Duncan shrugged. "I'm the one who hit Ezekiel. Did _you _hit anyone?"

Jaden only grumbled. "Focus!" Scarlett said from behind.

"Focus on giving your balls at MoonMoon," Vi suggested to the team. "Out of all of us she has the highest recorded accuracy and defense thus far."

Scarlett narrowed her eyes. "Focus fire on MoonMoon!"

"We don't have any balls!" Duncan shouted.

"_Then do it when we do!" _Scarlett hissed.

MoonMoon threw both balls at different times. The second ball thrown was moving at a slightly faster speed than the first and collided with it mid-air, sending both projectiles in differing directions. The first of them hit Duncan while Renee crouched and ducked right under the second, narrowly missing it as she watched it fly over her head.

"Dang, that was smooth!" Chris commentated.

Jaden quickly snatched up the one that missed Renee and picked it up and launched it at Sophie while she threw her own at Jaden. Miraculously, both balls hit each other in the air and bounced off one another back toward their origins and then hit their throwers. Chef blew his whistle indicating both were out.

"Wow," Chris said. "Surely that doesn't count?!"

"Ain't no rule that says you _can't_ hit yourself," Chef said.

Scarlett adjusted her glasses and picked up the dodgeball that bounced back while Renee stood beside her. "What now?" Renee asked.

"Focus on MoonMoon, she's obviously the most valuable player on the opposing team. Fire in three, two, one..."

Both girls stormed MoonMoon at once. She dodged Renee's ball easily, but ran right into Scarlett's calculated throw when she did. Though MoonMoon was out, the Gophers were now left with all the balls once more.

"How does it feel to lose you… not winners!" Zoey tried to trashtalk.

"We haven't lost yet!" Renee retorted. Her words were cut short by Zoey throwing and knocking her out in the face. Zoey visibly winced at the impact.

"Ouch!" Zoey said. "Sorry!" Her eyes turned to Vi, who just sat on the ground cross-legged. Zoey gasped. "Vi, what are you doing?"

"I am incapable of the speed required to dodge, I have a better chance of catching the ball if I sit and reduce the area I have to reach." Scarlett witnessed this then did the same.

"Looks like we have a stalemate!" Chris said. "Let's see who comes out on top!"

Both teams sat looking at each other. Zoey struggled to find the right time to throw at Scarlett in a way she wouldn't catch it while she sat on the ground. Offensively, Scarlett couldn't do anything from her position and Zoey knew it. It was just a matter of _how._

She threw the ball.

"Was that _intended _to miss?" Scarlett questioned.

"No," Zoey said.

The ball bounced off the wall behind Scarlett and into her back. "And the Gophers win the second round!" Chris announced. "Get ready for round four, if the Gophers win this they win immediately! Bass, this is your last chance! I'll give you guys a ten minute break to strategize."

"Good going, Vi!" Zoey offered as the cameras moved over to the Gophers.

"I accept your congratulations, however I would not celebrate quite so prematurely. There is still at least one round remaining and the Bass will be pulling out every move in the book to keep up from winning this one.

Alejandro's eyes tracked Chris leaving the glass box the tounament was taking place in. "Excuse me, I need to use the bathroom. If it happens that I am not back by the time of the next round know you all have my full confidence to win."

Kim slumped down in the bleacher. "We're _doomed."_

Back at the Bass, Jaden was making an attempt to lead the team. "Alright, maggots. You've all failed enough, this time I'm taking charge. Sitting down in the middle of the challenge, shameful behavior," Jaden chastised.

"I was only doing so _because_ it was the optimal strategic play," Scarlett asserted. "I had no dodgeballs on my team and I had no faith in my own athleticism to carry me through that. Reducing the area I had to catch was my best hope, and if you hadn't noticed, _the Gophers did it first!"_ she seethed.

"Hmph," Jaden grunted. "If the Gophers walked off a cliff, would you do _that?"_

"If you were ordering me _not _too, then yes."

"Besides," Renee pointed out. "Both challenges where you've tried to lead have been colossal failures. Also, we already _did_ beat the Gophers at jumping off cliffs for the record."

"You tell him," Duncan said approvingly.

Jaden sputtered. "I've had it with this insubordination! I'm out of here!" Jaden walked away and headed for the door. "Win the challenge yourselves, poolballs because I know you can't do it without me."

"Good _riddance_," Scarlett hissed.

Zephyr crossed his arms. "This is why we should have voted him off yesterday."

"This is true," Renee said. "But what could we have done about Antony throwing challenges, then?"

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Zephyr: **"I should be more forgiving of the team not voting off Jaden when we had the chance, but the more I listen to the guy the angrier I get. Antony _was_ throwing challenges and shame should befall him for that, but sometimes eliminating toxicity supersedes ones chances at winning."

**Renee: **"Status report: Jaden sucks. I'm jumping on the hate bandwagon, choo choo!"

* * *

Alejandro wasn't back in time for the next round. The Screaming Gopher's lineup for this time consisted of Sophie, MoonMoon, Scott, Kim, and Topher.

The camera then panned to the Bass who had put out Duncan, Samiya, Sybil, DJ, and Sierra. When the whistle blew, both teams made a break for the balls in the center. Upon grabbing one, Sierra immediately threw a ball and hit Topher in the arm.

"Ow!" called the junior Chris.

"Take that!" Sierra said.

"That better not leave a bruise!" Topher cried as he went to the bleachers. The camera panned back to show the rest of the four Bass with balls in hand.

"Everyone, aim for MoonMoon!" Scarlett shouted from the bleachers.

One after another, MoonMoon attempted to dodge balls. She was surprisingly agile for her costume, but ultimately the fourth ball sent at her by Samiya knocked her out of the game.

Sophie scoffed. "Is that the best you guys got?"

Two of the balls rolled at her feet and she picked them up with both hands and launched them. The first one flew and hit Sierra and managed to bounce back in such a way to land back in the Gopher's court. The second hit its target as well, eliminating Duncan.

Samiya threw the ball that hit Duncan and hit Sophie. "No," she said curtly.

"Come on, Scott, you haven't done _anything," _Kim said. "I am _not _giving up yet!"

"Oh, whatever," said Scott. Scott picked up a ball and threw it as hard as possible and hit DJ in the chest. "That's how it's done."

The scoreboard read two to two for the game. As the game reached a stalemate, Alejandro and Chris walked in the door to the arena. Alejandro came and sat down on the bleachers. "Where are we at?"

"Tied at two," Sophie said. "Where have you been?"

"Got busy," the charmer said.

The camera returned to the game at hand. Samiya and Kim threw balls at each other. Both of them failed to dodge and both of them were out of the game. It was now Sybil vs. Scott, and Scott currently had the lion's share of the balls.

"Please don't hurt me!" Sybil whimpered.

Scott rolled his eyes and made several weak attempts to hit Sybil, most of which missed completely and the ones that didn't were slow moving and easily dodged by the mousy girl.

Now it was Sybil's turn. She lobbed the ball far in the air and it came back down – right on top of the dirt farmer's head. "Score!" Chris announced. "We're tied two-two. Next game is the last!"

Sybil came back to her team to cheer's and applause. "Nice one, Sybil!" Renee congratulated. "We're still in the game!"

Sybil laughed lightly. "Thanks."

* * *

**Confessional: **

**Sybil: **"That's the first time I've ever been congratulated for something… usually, I guess, things go like… 'that's Sybil, she broke out into huge laughter when I told her my gran died..." She sighed loudly and looked down. "Such is life."

* * *

"Alright campers," Chris began. "This is it! The final tie-breaker round!"

"Uhhhh," Dakota droned. "Go team?"

"Come on, Dakota," Kim said. "We've played four games so far and you haven't competed in _any_ of them. We're tired, would you at least _care_ to take someone's place?"

"Come on guys, give her a break," Scott said. "I doubt she'd be much use anyway."

"Hey, rude!" Dakota countered.

"Regardless of her value, I would expect at least everyone to compete at least once so that their value to the team may be ascertained more accurately and at the very least so that they are more than dead weight," Vi said. "However, for this last game might I suggest putting out our best performers? I would suggest Alejandro, Sophie, Kim, MoonMoon, and..."

"Oh, put me in!" Ezekiel offered.

"Ezekiel, I suppose," Vi finished.

* * *

"Gophers, Bass," Chris said as the camera cut to in on the sidelines. "Let's send your samples to the lab and see what you're made of!" Chef blew the whistle and both lineups were shown for the two teams.

The final cast for the Gophers was exactly what was suggested by Vi – Ezekiel, Alejandro, Sophie, MoonMoon, and Kim. The Bass put out Duncan in the center, followed by DJ, Sierra, Samiya, and Geoff.

Sophie and Kim passed both their balls to MoonMoon and she threw them one after another. Duncan ducked and dodged the one aimed at himself and Samiya jumped to the side to dodge hers. Once the Bass had all the balls, Duncan looked to Samiya and gave the command. Suddenly, a volley of four balls at once came and hit MoonMoon.

Ezekiel grabbed a ball and spun in a circle to gain momentum. The ball flew at Duncan but the delinquent caught the ball with ease. "Nice try, homeschool."

"Awwwww," Ezekiel said dejectedly as he walked off toward the sidelines

"Oh, put me in!" Renee raised her hand. "I can _do _this!" she called.

Duncan rolled his eyes. "Come on in."

Shortly after, Sophie fired back and hit Duncan out. "Dang it," he said. The Bass had more balls once again and another charge was ready to fire. Alejandro realized that this time they were aiming for him. He moved out of the way for the first two, but the last two both hit him.

Chef blew the whistle.

"They're going down the list of our best players," Sophie realized. "We can't let them have any dodgeballs!" Sophie grabbed a ball and threw it, spinning it to the left as she did. The spinning sphere hurtled toward DJ and the boy successfully dodged it. However, its rapid rotation caused it to curved back around like a boomerang and it hit DJ in the butt.

"That is one tough ball to dodge!" Chris commentated.

After the ball rolled away, Sierra dived after it and in a swift motion fired back at Sophie. It hit. Kim gulped as she stared down the four members of the Bass up against her. "Easy out, guys!" Duncan shouted from the sidelines.

Kim tapped her fingers nervously. Luckily for her, the Bass currently had no balls on their side of the court but eventually, she would have to throw one.

Kim grabbed two at once.

She threw both at once in a large arc and aimed up in the air. One of them landed on Sierra though Geoff quickly slid out of the way of the ball. Samiya grabbed one and threw it as hard and fast as she could.

The ball hit and nearly slammed Kim into the wall with full force. Kim however…

Did not catch the ball.

"Out!" Chef Hatchet said. "Bass win!"

The Killer Bass erupted into cheers and Chris went over to the Screaming Gophers. "Geez, second loss. What happened?" he said teasingly.

"Perhaps we _could _have one, but we were all so tired by the end it was hard to focus," Alejandro defended. "If only Dakota would have competed, then I firmly believe we would have had a chance."

Scott scoffed. "Yeah, you blew it Dakota."

"What?" Dakota whined. "But..."

* * *

**Alejandro: **"That should be enough to get rid of Scott's little puppet. Now that he's all alone on the team, he'll _have _to come running. Running to _me."_

**Scott: **"I can see the writing on the wall: Daddy's little princess is gone, so I should ditch her before it starts to look bad on _me._"

* * *

"Campers!" Chris began as the footage flashed to night at the elimination area. "You've already cast your votes and made your decisions. One of you will be going home. And you can't come back. E-ver."

Dakota was the only contestant looking remotely scared. Scott gave her the side-eye. "Sorry kid, shoulda listened to me more."

"When you hear me call out your name, come pick up a marshmallow. Zoey." The red-headed girl came and picked up her first marshmallow.

"Topher," he continued.

"Ezekiel… Sophie," he said next.

"Alejandro." The charmer got up and casually got his marshmallow then shot a glance at Dakota.

Vi was up next, followed by Kim.

"Surprisingly, MoonMoon," Chris said next. "Not even a singly vote. I'm impressed."

"You shouldn't be, worm. I singlehandedly carried this challenge on my _back!"_ she said confidently.

Scott and Dakota were the final two left. "The final marshmallow goes to… Scott," Chris said with an air of finality. Scott got up and got his marshmallow with confidence.

"Bye-bye," he waved smugly.

"What, but I haven't got enough screen-time yet!" Dakota cried. "Noooooooo!"

* * *

Later that night, Alejandro was alone in the craft services shed where an old CRT television sat. '_I can see how we lost, eh,'_ the television said. Footage of Ezekiel in the communal bathroom was shown. '_Seeing as we have more girls than they do._'

Alejandro rested his feed on the floor and placed his hands behind his head. He gave himself a satisfied chuckle.

_Flash forward to earlier in the day._

"_Hello, Chris," Alejandro greeted as he walked up to the host outside the dodgeball arena. "You couldn't possibly interfere in the game like this, but I was wondering if you might make an exception if it makes things more… dramatic," he suggested. "Do you have a copy of the clip of Ezekiel's sexist comments in the bathroom?"_

"_Indeed I do," Chris said with interest. "I'm listening."_

"_Well, I was wondering if I might have that. For insurance purposes only, of course."_

"_I like the way you think!" Chris grinned._

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Alejandro: **"I saw the way Ezekiel was getting close to Zoey – and I see it as a threat. So, just in case anything happens to go… awry, I can have a little get out of jail free card. All I have to do is show everyone this clip and Ezekiel is _gone."_

* * *

"Wow," Chris said as he sat in a tent watching to footage. "Dude is as handsome as he is crafty. I'm almost jealous. Almost!" Chris laughed.

* * *

**Screaming Gophers: **

Vi: The Stoic Bookworm

Zoey: The Outcast

MoonMoon: The Space Alien

Alejandro: The Arch-Villain

Sophie: The Strategic Gamer

Kim: The Prim Germaphobe

Scott: The Dirt Farmer

Ezekiel: The Home-Schooled Kid

Topher: The Junior Chris

**Killer Bass: **

Jaden: The Team Dictator

Samiya: The Silent Strongwoman

Duncan: The Delinquent

Sybil: The Shy Sadist

Scarlett: The Quiet Brainiac

Geoff: The Funnest Guy Around

DJ: The Brickhouse with Heart

Sierra: The Obsessive Uber-Fan

Zephyr: The Honorable Swordsman

Renee: The Horror Fan

**Eliminated: **

_Patrick: The Fake Royal – 22__nd_

_Antony: The Self-Obsessed Action Guy – 21__st_

_Dakota: The Fame-Monger – 20__th_

* * *

**AN: **Alejandro has made _his _first elimination and left Scott without an ally. Honestly, I wasn't sure what to do with Dakota. She wasn't trying to win which means she was never going to put much effort into the challenges which meant she wasn't going to last long, so I felt early was a good time to get rid of her. Besides, it gives Alejandro some credibility as a villain. And as for the end of the episode… well, we'll see what comes of his tape...


End file.
